Blood Bound
by KissedLock
Summary: Ryoma A mortal falls prey to an immortal. Fuji becomes interested in a 'mortal' or so it seems as he attends high school. Ryoma finds himself dreaming of a handsome immortal every night ; who finds himself attracted as he is toward him. FujiXRyoma
1. Chapter 0

**Blood Bound: Prologue**

* * *

_**Summary:**_Ryoma, a 'mortal', living among many Immortals. One Immortal, catches interest in the young boy. He decides to start moving toward him. In which Ryoma finds he is completely helpless to the attraction he feels, toward, his Immortal sempai. Ryoma finds himself dreaming of the handsome immortal who finds himself attracted to him as he is toward him.

_**Couple:**__ FujiXRyoma._

_**Rated M**__ Due to the fact that in the last few chapters something happens..._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis. If I did.. well it would completely suck, but I don't! All credit goes to the creators of Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

_**Four years ago...**_

The immortal sighed as he walked along the pathway. It was a secret pathway, toward a temple. He knew it by heart now; he'd traveled along it night after night of theses endless years. The moon shone brightly, across the dark forest path. The immortal, with the appearance of a eighteen year old walked along the pathway, nearing the Temple with each soundless step. His hair, shoulder length and brunette. His eyes sky blue and pale creamy white skin. He was of average height, for his age, and was known as a prodigy among his kind and mortal kind.

His name: Fuji Syusuke.

He stopped dead at the secret entrance, hearing a repeating of a low thumb. He carefully looked around the wall, to see a boy perhaps about twelve hitting a tennis ball against the wall. The sky orbs opened and watched with interest at the boy's skill. The immortal knew the boy was a mortal, and it was forbidden to feel for them in such a way. But Fuji found that he was in a trance as the golden eyes turned toward him, in a glare but widened in surprise as the mortal recognized what he was.

Fuji mentally cursed himself for forgetting to hide his presence. But he had been so entranced with the boy's movements he'd completely forgotten. He also didn't think anyone would move into the temple, it had been vacant since the monk left it. He was quite surprised to see the boy, as well as hear the others from inside the temple.

"Ryoma! Dinner's ready!" Came a woman's voice from inside the temple. The boy turned to glance at the temple for a second before turning that golden gaze back to the immortal. He glared and turned to walk inside, not even bothering to ask why the immortal was there.

Fuji watched the boy enter the temple, and stayed for a short time afterwards. But after a moment he decided to return to the others. He sprinted into the small forest that outlined several homes, and the temple. Within a few years, it would no doubt be filled with apartments. It had only taken moments for Fuji to reach the others.

Fuji walked slowly over to Tezuka, the leader of their small grouped of immortal. Immortals tended to travel either in pairs if they were coupled or in groups if they weren't. So far only four out of the whole grouped coupled, making two couples. Somehow Inui, the data man of the group ended up with Kaido, who basically was known as a 'snake'. Eiji, the hyperactive coupled with Oishi, who was calm and caring. The two couples were slightly odd but none the less perfect in their own way. Now that left Momoshiro, Tezuka, and Fuji single. But lately Fuji noticed Tezuka traveling quite frequently over to the Atobe's residence. He suspected they might have gotten together, but wasn't quite sure. He'd also noticed that Momoshiro was spending quite a lot of time with a mortal girl named Ann. So he figured he was the only single one left. Fuji hoped to end that status soon.

Fuji smiled and looked to Tezuka, "Mitsu-kun." He greeted, using the pet name he used for Tezuka. He only used it because it irritated the man to no end.

"Where have you been, Fuji?" He asked, stoic as ever as he glanced to Fuji, his arms crossed as he leaned against the tree watching the others.

"Saa..." Fuji answered, but after a second sent the message to Tezuka. _'I was at the temple... why? Did something happen?' _Fuji thought sending the message to Tezuka.

"No...Nothing really, we just wanted to warn you of the new residence of the temple." Tezuka answered. Tezuka didn't much like using the little process of sending thoughts to others unless it was his lover or to-be-lover. He thought it was more of a private intimate act.

"I see... well I already ran into one of the residents." Fuji said, with a smile as he thought of the boy he'd seen earlier. The golden-eyed boy, who was someone Fuji, would look out for.

Tezuka noticed Fuji thinking of something that obviously made him smile in a 'sweet' way. That made him frown, why was Fuji smiling like that? Was there something Fuji wasn't telling him? He frowned slightly and returned to his normal stoic look as the others came toward them. Eiji bouncing lightly as he glomped the deep in thought Fuji.

"Nya Shuu-chan!! Why are you day dreaming? Who was it?" The energetic immortal asked, as he clung to the brunette who simply smiled and sighed lightly.

"Saa...Might have been Oishi.. I don't remember all too clearly now..." He teased a smile on his face as he watched the energetic boy pause and frown.

"Nya! Oishi! Why Oishi?" He asked, in high pitched voice, due to nervousness. Fuji chuckled and shook his head.

"Eiji...You take things way to seriously..." He grinned, patting the energetic boy lightly, before pulling the boys off from around him. Eiji gladly went to hug Oishi, who was blushing at the contact. They had been together as friends for years but only recently finally got together, so they were still a new couple. Fuji smiled and searched for the other two, surprisingly he couldn't find Kaidoh or Inui.

Then it struck him and Fuji chuckled at the realization. Kaidoh must have been hungry and went to feed from Inui, and well. Feeding with immortal's or as mortal's call them vampires wasn't something one did lightly, it was almost like sex. Only it's better, because the two become bonded in a more intimate way. Not to say sex isn't good, seeing as a immortal couldn't share blood with a mortal unless it was to turn them into an immortal, vampire whichever.

"So are we going to hunt now or just stand?" Fuji asked as he recalled their purpose for such a gathering. Everyone simply nodded and took off with incredible speed toward the town. Fortunately, vampires couldn't feed from a single person for too long, it was against them somehow to drain a mortal, so they had to feed from several. But also, a mortal couldn't be turned through a simple bite; a blood exchange had to be preformed. Taking the blood of the mortal and using it along with Immortal's blood to turn the person. So Hunting was easy as long as they weren't seen or noticed, which is why they heal their bite wounds they inflict.

* * *

_**End of Prologue Blood Bound  
**_

_So... Did you like it? I know I did. Well, of course I do, I mean. I did write it cause of that. Anyway... Please review; tell me what you think and what I should improve on. Chapter one is also updated with this, I wasn't going to just leave you hanging. I'm not like that. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Blood Bound: Chapter One**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis. If I did.. well it would completely suck, but I don't! All credit goes to the creators of Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**_Reviews for Prologue:_**

amaitoru_: __Wrote: sounds good so far._

Sweet D: Glad to hear it, it keeps me writing.

Firey Chronicles: _wrote: Did you re-write this?_

Sweet D: A little be yes, why? Was it because I suddenly changed the title. It was 'Dreams of a vampire' Before, But i suddenly had an urge to make it more in depth with a hidden past so... I changed the name.

felinerx:_Wrote: Oh awsum, for some reason I'm getting a slight Twilight feel from it, but I'll just ignore that XD It's awsum, FujiRyo is and awsum pairing too :3 and I luv vampires so that just makes me love it even more XD  
Oh and isn't Fuji's first name spelt 'Syuusuke'?_

Sweet D: Seriously? 0.o? Twilight? I wasn't even thinking of that series when writing.. huh. I love the pairing as well, I'm thinking of doing a Momo/Ryo, but I'm not sure. I love vampires as well! They so cool, but don't worry, there will be no werewolves.. well shape shifters in my little fan fictions, I won't have it. Nope.

Um.. I think it's spelled both ways, because I looked it up and I got 'Shusuke' So I'm not quite sure which is correct. So I just went with what I found when I looked it up. 'Syuusuke' could be the correct way of spelling but I'm sad to say that I'm not really sure. That makes me sad and mad cause I absolutely love the guy! Well If I find out which is true I'll change how I spell it.

_**

* * *

**_

**_-Previously in prologue- _**_  
_

_Then it struck him and Fuji chuckled at the realization. Kaidoh must have been hungry and went to feed from Inui, and well. Feeding with immortal's or as mortal's call them vampires wasn't something one did lightly, it was almost like sex. Only it's better, because the two become bonded in a more intimate way. Not to say sex isn't good, seeing as a immortal couldn't share blood with a mortal unless it was to turn them into an immortal, vampire whichever._

_"So are we going to hunt now or just stand?" Fuji asked as he recalled their purpose for such a gathering. Everyone simply nodded and took off with incredible speed toward the town. Fortunately, vampires couldn't feed from a single person for to long, it was against them somehow to drain a mortal, so they had to feed from several. But also, a mortal couldn't be turned through a simple bite; a blood exchange had to be preformed. Taking the blood of the mortal and using it along with Immortal's blood to turn the person. So Hunting was easy as long as they weren't seen or noticed, which is why they heal their bite wounds they inflict._

_**

* * *

-Present day...-**_

"Nya! Shuu-chan! Did you see him? huh?" The energetic immortal asked bouncing up and down in front of the smiling Brunette Fuji. Fuji simple nodded. He's seen the same boy, only now he wasn't as little as he was then at the high school entrance ceremony. He was the only one with golden eyes that held a glare. He was also the only one who caught Fuji's attention, the one who seemed to entrance him with a single glance.

"Hoi, hoi! Shuu-chan is thinking about him again!" Eiji smiled, hugging his friend. Fuji simply smiled, he had been thinking about him. He had sense their meeting four years ago at the temple. Though the meeting was only moments, they had made eye-contact, which set off a spark in the immortal brunette. Most of all, he didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to see the boy, but he did and he acted. Signing up weeks in advance to become a mentor to the freshman had been wondrous, seeing as they boy he'd wanted to meet was now his student he was mentoring.

"Shuu-chan... Shuu-chan!" Eiji exclaimed, waving his hand back and forth just inches from Fuji's face, causing him to return from his deep thoughts. He smiled apologetically to Eiji.

"Yes?"

"I was saying, Nya. That maybe this is fate! For him to have you has his mentor? Nya!" The Energetic boy smiled, cat-like as she bounced up and down in front of the slightly stunned brunette. "Like when I was fated to meet Oishi!" The immortal clapped and smiled.

"Eiji... I don't know... For all we know it might be something different." Fuji stated, with a slightly frown. "Besides he's a mort-" he was suddenly cut off by Eiji.

"So? Look and Momo-chi and Ann-chan? They're happy together and she's a mortal!" Eiji frowned at his best friend that seemed to be avoiding accepting that this might be his one chance at a happy future with someone.

"...fine.. But I'm not getting my hopes up." Eiji smiled, knowing that His best friend was only being difficult because he didn't want to hope and have it crushed. The smiling brunette folded his arms as he waited at the locker rooms, for the tennis club. Surprisingly most of the regulars were immortals, except for one, and that was Kawamura Takashi. The mortal almost didn't join the club simply because he going to peruse his father's career as a sushi chef, but was persuaded, to stay in the club until he graduated high school.

The two were already dressed and waiting for the others. After a while all the tennis members showed up and were at the courts when the freshman, which Fuji was mentoring, showed up, dressed in a tennis outfit and cap. He dropped his tennis bag near the fence, where he then retied his shoelaces.

Eiji noticed that Fuji was staring at the boy, in slight surprise. Fuji had know the boy played tennis, but that was four years ago. The bow was taller, slender, but muscular, his emerald tinted hair was down to his narrow shoulders, he could have tied it back but didn't. The boy was fixing the strings of his racket. His golden pools stared back as he stopped all movement with his finger. His eyes widened slightly at the brunette, and then he shifted lightly, a little toward him as if being pulled.

"Shuu-chan, is that him?" Eiji asked, breaking the trance over Fuji. Fuji closed his deep blue eyes and looked to Eiji and simply nodded. Eiji smiled widely and gave a cat like grin. He chuckled lightly as he waved to the golden eyes boy, who only looked at the red haired immortal with boredom. The boy simply cocked and eyebrow and headed toward them as he bounced a ball lightly on the edge of his racket.

"Sempai, do I know you from somewhere?"The boy asked as he looked up at the immortal-or-vampire brunette. Fuji smiled lightly stifling a chuckle, the golden eyes held such curiosity, it made the boy absolutely adorable. So much that he couldn't resist teasing him a little.

"Possibly, or are you just hitting on me?" He teased with a smile, Eiji chuckling lightly as he heard the comment. The golden eyed boy simply frowned and glared.

"Che.. I was being serious.." He muttered walking away; he wasn't even watching the ball that bounced on the edge of his racket as he headed toward the courts. Fuji smiled and chuckled as he watched the boy walk away, he couldn't help but stair at the creamy neck that hidden by the emerald tinted hair. He watched the boy pull it back into a pony tail before exercising. Fuji was doing the same but couldn't help but stare as the muscles moved underneath the boy's creamy white skin. It just made his mouth water, and his fangs extend. He mentally cursed himself as he retracted the long canines before anyone saw them. Eiji giggled from beside him as he witness the little unseen event, and grinned at Fuji, who simply glared back at him.

"Nya! Fated to be-" Eiji stopped mid-sentence as Fuji punched him lightly in the arm, and sighed. Eiji just giggled and took the punch as a sign of embarrassment.

* * *

Ryoma could swear that he was being stared at all through Tennis practice and it was making him slightly nervous. He just didn't know why, but he had that strange tingling sensation one gets when being stared at for a long period of time.

Ryoma sighed, picking his bag up, and slung it over his shoulder. He was already dressed in his uniform, and headed home. School had been boring for him, the only thing interesting was practice, and that might have been because of the brunette. He could have sworn he'd seen him somewhere before, but just couldn't play it and it was seriously irritating him. Where could he have seen him?

He blinked at the sudden memory. A memory of when he met the brunette. "Oh! Now I remember!" he exclaimed, stopping dead in the sidewalk towards his house, or Temple, whichever...

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten the brief meeting all those years ago. The brunette was obviously not mortal, that much he knew from his father being a vampire as well. Making him a half-breed, but carried the strong scent of a human. So he wasn't recognized as a vampire. He didn't need blood, but he could drink it if he wanted to. But still he was named a human, so therefore he was one.

Ryoma shook his head lightly and entered his home. "I'm home..." He said as he took his shoes off, dropping his bag off at the side of the door, near the umbrellas.

"Dinner will be ready soon." His mother called out to him from the kitchen, where the wonderful scent of dinner came from. He knew right away that it was Japanese. He allowed himself a small smile, as his cat came up to him. He picked her up and smiled, petting her tan fur lightly.

"Karupin." He said, as she meows in response. She jumped from his hands and headed toward the kitchen. She must have been hungry; he thought and followed after her. After feeding her, he ate his dinner, and headed upstairs. In his room he sat on his bed with Karupin lying next to him, sleeping. He got up and stared out the window, to look up at the stars, thinking about the brunette again. He sighed and went to bed within matter of moments he was soundly asleep with Karupin beside him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuji simply smiled as he saw the boy look out the window before heading to bed. He was out hunting when he caught the boy's scent, only now realizing how strong it was. Earlier it had been covered up but the amount of mortal around, but now alone it was mouthwatering delicious, as well as potent. His deep pools opened and staring at the temple, he had to mentally and physically pry himself from where he stood to get away from the scent that was so alluring. He didn't want to feed off Ryoma as some human who was there; he wanted it to be an act of passion, and commitment not hunger. Never would he feed off Ryoma for just hunger.

* * *

Ryoma lay sleeping, dreaming of a certain immortal that seemed to watch over him even as he slept. Ryoma didn't know why, but he almost wanted to wake up, at the feeling he was there, just outside. But he couldn't wake up from the dream, for fear of losing the brunette in his dream, kept him sleeping and unaware. The dream was so vivid, it almost seemed real: the deep blue eyes, the soft skin, and the gentle smiles. Everything seemed real to him. He didn't want to ever wake up from this dream, of having the brunette as his gentle lover.

* * *

_**End of Chapter one for:**_**Blood Bound**

_See! I told you I would have chapter one and the prologue up! -grins- Anyway, I hope you like it! Please review! I'll be updating __'Win his Heart'__ By September 22nd, so lets hope I don't forget! I'll get back to working on it now, it's almost done. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Blood Bound: Chapter Two**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis. If I did..well it would completely suck, but I don't! All credit goes to the creators of Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy reading!

**_

* * *

Reviews for Chapter one:_**

luckystar03:_ Wrote: interesting. i love the thrill pair, but i think i'll wait to see how this story progresses before i tell you what i think. but it has got me interested in reading more, so i hope you update soon._

Sweet D: I love the thrill pair too! Yes, never make a decision right away. I'm glad you're interested.

Death's Silver Shadow: _Wrote: i love this story!! i can't wait to read the rest of it!_

Sweet D: -backs away scared- hehehehe... glad you love the story.

Firey Chronicles: _wrote: This is so cute!_

Sweet D: I'm happy to hear that.

amaitoru_: __wrote: fuji's got it bad and Ryoma'a dreaming of him lol. nice chap._

Sweet D: yes, yes he does. I purposefully did that. -Grins-

felinerx:_Wrote: When I read that Ryoma was half-breed, more Twilight saga feel, because of Renesme!! And I literally squealed at the beginning-ish, when Fuji was...losing control, I guess XD_

Sweet D: Omg! I love Renesme! She is just to adorable. -fan girl mode- ahem.. -coughs- sorry about that, I had a rabid fan girl moment.

* * *

**_-Previously in Chapter one-_**

_Meanwhile, Fuji simply smiled as he saw the boy look out the window before heading to bed. He was out hunting when he caught the boy's scent, only now realizing how strong it was. Earlier it had been covered up but the amount of mortal around, but now alone it was mouthwatering delicious, as well as potent. His deep pools opened and staring at the temple, he had to mentally and physically pry himself from where he stood to get away from the scent that was so alluring. He didn't want to feed off Ryoma as some human who was there; he wanted it to be an act of passion, and commitment not hunger. Never would he feed off Ryoma for just hunger._

* * *

_Ryoma lay sleeping, dreaming of a certain immortal that seemed to watch over him even as he slept. Ryoma didn't know why, but he almost wanted to wake up, at the feeling he was there, just outside. But he couldn't wake up from the dream. For fear of losing the brunette in his dream, kept him sleeping and unaware. The dream was so vivid, it almost seemed real: the deep blue eyes, the soft skin, and the gentle smiles. Everything seemed real to him. He didn't want to ever wake up from this dream, of having the brunette as his gentle lover._

* * *

Fuji found himself over at Eiji's house, drinking tea. It was still late at night, in fact now too long after he got himself away from Ryoma's home which was a temple, surprisingly. He wondered why the boy lived in a temple, he obviously wasn't one of those highly religious people, but it seemed strange, like it just wasn't right that he would live there. Eiji was sitting across from him in the small but cozy living room, grinning ear to ear, with a mischievous glint in his cat like eyes. Which in fact wasn't always a good thing; in this case it could be considered bad.

"So…Care to explain the whole rushing over here scene?" The redhead asked, sitting beside his mate, Oishi who was taking a little nap against the couch, as he sat on the carpet. Fuji shifted slightly as he looked to his cup of tea, his smile gone.

"Ryoma's scent… is extremely strong to be around alone…" he started and looked up as he watched the grin on Eiji's face disappear. "I almost attacked him, earlier."

Eiji took a moment to let that sink in as well as let Fuji get more comfortable with the subject. But he couldn't help but smile at his best friend. He was having issues controlling himself around a boy younger than him, and Eiji knew control your instincts to drink that sweet liquid that called out to the immortals was very hard. How Fuji ever did was surprising to him.

"But you didn't right?" Eiji asked and noted the simple nod of Fuji's head. "Nya! Then there's nothing wrong! Nothing happened and he didn't see you so… it's all good!" The redhead exclaimed with a smile.

"Demo…" Fuji started but was caught off when a pale slender finger pressed against his lips. Eiji smiled, keeping his finger at Fuji's lips.

"Shuu-chan! Quit being such a worrywart!" Eiji exclaimed, accidentally waking his boyfriend, Oishi up from his nap.

Oishi stirred lightly before yawing a bit as he stretched his arms out. Eiji smiled happily at his newly awaken boyfriend, who smiled back at him before looking over to Fuji.

"Fuji? Why are you over here?" he asked, but before Fuji could answer, Eiji went into telling the whole story. After another moment or so, Oishi looked to the brunette.

"I've never seen you so concerned for someone who is so unknown to you; it really must be him... If he caused such change after a day, it must be…" Oishi thought aloud as he stood up, heading toward the kitchen for tea.

The brunette just stared with open blue eyes as he watched Eiji follow after his boyfriend into the kitchen. At that, the brunette couldn't help but chuckle, he knew that those two wouldn't leave that kitchen until dawn. Thankfully for them, immortals didn't need sleep; otherwise they'd be exhausted afterword. Unfortunately for him he wouldn't be able to stay any longer. Simply because Oishi and Eiji only recently became more intimacy, they'd want more of it, for the next year or so. So there was no doubt what the two love birds would be doing in that kitchen besides making tea.

Fuji Chuckled and stood, sliding his coat on at the door. "I'll be going now!" he called out only to be answered with muffled moans, he smiled stepping out into the cool autumn air. After a moment he walked down the street thinking of a certain young boy with emerald tinted hair. That said boy no doubt sleeping peacefully throughout the night hours.

* * *

Oishi heard Eiji following him into the kitchen. As they reached the tiny kitchen of their apartment, he took the tea pot out, filling it with water and set it on the stove, turning it to broil. Eiji had seated himself on the other counter, looking rather cute as he watched Oishi. Oishi smiled and walked over to him.

"Eiji, what's on your mind?" Oishi asked as he held his boyfriend around the waist as he sat on the counter. Eiji grinned slightly as he pecked Oishi's cheek, before kissing him softly. Oishi smiled into the soft brief kiss. He always loved Eiji's kisses, whether soft and sweet or hard and passionate.

"Nya, you." He answered, slipping his arms around Oishi's neck, as he smiled sweetly. He ran a slender finger down Oishi's neck, feeling him shiver at the touch. "Oishi.. You haven't fed yet, have you?" The redhead asked, making no move to stop as he traced his boyfriend's collar bone through the thin shirt.

"You can feed off me, Oishi." he said pulling down his collar as he tilted his head to the left, leaving the right of his creamy neck open for biting into. Oishi hesitated for a brief second before his fangs extended. He leaned toward the redhead's neck, being careful as he bit into it. A shiver passed through the redhead, giving pleasure instead of pain. Eiji moaned aloud, his eyes half closing as Oishi lapped at the blood at Eiji's neck.

_"I'll be going now!"_ Came Fuji's voice from the front door, Eiji only answered with a moan as his member hardened, Oishi pressing their bodies together, even though the redhead sat atop the counters edge. Rocking their hips together as the feeding began. It would only be so long before the two of them would one through another intimate way.

* * *

Ryoma was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of a certain brunette, who in the morning he'd forget he'd dreamed about. Kissing, pleasuring, and drinking of the blood, was what Ryoma dreamed about, having his brunette-sempai topping him. But that was when he was stirred from his dream.

"Brat, wake up!" his annoying father called out from behind his door –which was locked—as he banged on it, stirring the boy from his slumber. Ryoma groaned when awoken.

He sat up sleepily as he yawned. His emerald locks messy. He stood up, grabbing some clothes before opening the door and walking past his annoying father. Going into the bathroom, he shut the door behind himself. Setting the clothing and towel down on the sink counter before stripping and stepping into the shower, where he turned the water on. After he was done showering he'd eat and come back up to brush his teeth.

"Ryoma-kun, someone's here for you!" His mother called out to him as he began towel drying his hair. It was still damp when he brushed it, before going to brush his teeth. He rinsed his mouth and left the bathroom, going downstairs, where his mother and guest would be.

He stopped dead at the base of the stairs, standing on the last step. He had caught sight of the tall lean body of his brunette sempai. 'Fuji,' he thought. He suddenly remembered the vague but strange dream he had last night, no doubt causing a light blush to appear on his face. Ryoma noted that the brunette was wearing jeans, long sleeves, and a light coat, along with his tennis sneakers and bag.

"Fuji-sempai," he half greeted as he walked up to them. He cast an uninterested expression on to disguise his delight.

Fuji looked over at the younger boy, already assaulted by the sweet alluring scent of his blood. He kept himself still, in control, as he noted the boy's clothing. Luckily the high school they went to had no uniforms. Ryoma wore a little bit tight jeans, sneakers, and a fitted long sleeved shirt. Fuji also noted the damp ends of the boy emerald tinted locks, somehow the way they clung to his creamy neck made the temptation worse. Fuji mentally cursed himself for coming alone; he should have dragged one of the other members along with him. Even thought he wanted to be with the boy alone, the risk was just too great. Ryoma had then noticed the damp locks and decided to pull them back into a pony tail.

"Echizen-kun," Fuji found himself greeting, using formalities in front of Rinko-san. "I've come to pick you up." He smiled, as Ryoma nodded slightly slipping his jacket on before slinging his tennis bag over his shoulder.

The two walked in a comfortable silence next to each other as they went on their way to school. Ryoma kept his head down, while Fuji kept his sight straight ahead. Fuji still in control of the blood lust that crept over him from as the scent of Ryoma's sweet blood filled his head. Of course Ryoma noticed that, having seen his father act that way once before. Of course that was after a long period of time without his wife present, when she came back after her two month trip, he almost attacked her. Ryoma looked up, and stared for a moment at the smiling face of his sempai.

"Sempai...why are you so tense?" The boy found himself asking all of a sudden, causing the brunette to open his eyes, revealing deep blue pools that stared at the golden ones that looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head slightly. Something flickering in the golden pools before they diverted their attention ahead of them.

"...it's nothing, never mind." Ryoma muttered as they entered school grounds. When suddenly a redhead came flying toward Fuji, going to glomp him, but unfortunately, Ryoma was in the way. He braced himself, his eyes slightly widened at the strength the redhead used, but somehow he managed to keep his ground only faltering slightly.

"Shuu-chan, have you gotten shorter...?" The red head said, taking a step back to see the boy's face, and went wide eyed. "Gomen!!" He apologized quickly. He had mistakenly glomped the wrong person, with full strength_. Wait! I used full strength! How can he still be standing, nya?, _Eiji thought taking a sniff in the air, and blinked, figuring it out. His eyes widened at the mark he saw a rare mark place just under the boy's left ear, but just as he saw it it dissolved into the boy skin. He'd have to tell Fuji later, but for now, he'd see if the brunette could figure it out before first hour, which no doubt he wouldn't seeing as the boy looked rather irritated at the moment.

"Che..." Ryoma muttered, looking away, while Fuji chuckled from behind him. He blushed at that, he frankly didn't like being glomped randomly, and have his sempai laugh at him. Eiji glomped Fuji, this time succeeding. Eiji leaned over to Fuji's ear, whispering something, something that made Ryoma curious as to what.

Ryoma sighed irritated at the redhead for hugging his sempai. He didn't know why but it seriously annoyed him. He glared and went on his way to class, leaving the two immortals behind him.

----

Taking his window seat of his English class, he still felt annoyed. But not just for the small incident this morning, but the fact that his class was so talkative and filled with girls who kept talking to him as if they actually knew him all their lives. It was just so irritating to him. He didn't even know why he bothered with them; all they did was flirt and it was rather annoying. He let out a soft and long sigh just as the bell rang.

* * *

"Neh.. Fuji, but it's true! He smelled mortal, but he isn't, he couldn't possibly be a mortal taking the full force of a vampire's strength." Eiji argued with a very unbelieving brunette. Fuji frowned, but couldn't argue with the point Eiji made, but it didn't make any sense, Ryoma smelled and looked mortal, he just couldn't be a vampire. He shook his head lightly, it just couldn't be.

"Nya! It's true! During Gym, Fuji, look under his left ear. There is a mark, a vampire runic mark, only powerful vampires carry." Eiji continued on, sketching the mark he'd seen on a sheet of paper, of course he'd drawn it perfectly. Fuj's eyes widened at it, recognizing it at once, but that wasn't all he recognized, or in this cased remembered. He remembered something long forgotten, about a small baby boy, who was offered to him by a fellow vampire, bound to him for all eternity. He could still recall the golden eyes, but that was well over hundreds of years ago, there was no possible way that Ryoma, who was a mortal (he wouldn't believe otherwise); would be that same boy. There was just no way, he couldn't be could he?

"But after I let him go, it suddenly disappeared, nya. I dunno why, but something is really strange about him..."

Fuji stayed silent for a moment, before closing his eyes, "I'll find out what is going on..." Eiji nodded to Fuji's statement, and was about to say something but the bell for first hour to end rang out.

Eiji grabbed his things and left. "Nya, I'm going to go meet up with Oishi now, ja!" Eiji called out to Fuji.

* * *

_Ding! _The ending bell for first hour rang out throughout the school. Ryoma gathered his notebooks and binders up, stuffing them in his tennis bag which he slung over his shoulder. Unfortunately just as he was to make his escape, two really irritating girls came up to him, and began talking. Ryoma sighed standing there listening to them drone on and on about useless things.

Meanwhile, Fuji was already walking down the hall, alone; Eiji had gone to meet up with Oishi. Luckily for Fuji, he and Ryoma had next block together, Gym. But that might be a little bit tough for the vampire, seeing as sweat only made scents stronger to the immortals. The brunette walked toward Ryoma's class, when the boy suddenly came out looking irritated at someone. That someone most likely was the girl who was following after him. Ryoma spoke something cold out to the girl, which made her stop and stare in fear before she ran down the hall.

Fuji's eyes open, he couldn't help but chuckle at the little scene he'd witnessed. Ryoma heard his chuckle, even though they were a good twenty sum feet away that surprised Fuji as well. He also noticed that the boy had his hair down instead of up in a pony tail as it was earlier. The boy looked his way with surprise, and stopped walking to wait for him. Which Fuji thought was quite sweet, as he smiled and walked up to the boy.

"Fuji-sempai, what are you doing in the first years building?" The boy asked looking up to the brunette who was smiling as always.

"Saa…to pick you up for Gym, Ryoma-kun," He said with a smile, and the boy looked at him with suspicion. "I'm in your next class," He explained, noting the boys nod before they walked out of the first years building toward the gym's locker rooms. It didn't take long for them to reach the locker rooms, be assigned their locks and lockers as well as P.E. uniforms. Since it was autumn and wasn't raining they'd be outside for the class which to that Fuji was relieved the instant he found out from the gym teacher.

Upon entering the locker rooms, Fuji noted that Ryoma's was next to his, which was quite lucky but also troubling. If Eiji was right about Ryoma being his destined mate, who knew what Fuji would do at the sight of Ryoma's naked flesh. Fuji tried not thinking about it as they began undressing. Fuji noticed from the corner of his eye the boy's bare chest, as he pulled his shirt over his head, Fuji looked at the boy's neck but saw no mark. He frowned mentally as he pulled on his shorts; afterward he sat and tied his tennis shoe's laces, Ryoma doing the same.

During gym they had to run for about fifteen minutes after warm ups, they had to play basketball which wasn't Ryoma's forte. He'd rather play tennis or anything else really. Simply because he was the smallest player there, even in high school, he was still smaller than everyone else, even other freshman! He simply scowled, when they got into teams, of course they were playing it outside, on the concert courts. He was on the blue team, along with Fuji.

Then the game began, the game dragged on for a while until Ryoma received the ball, taking full advantage of his speed over the other players, he jumped throwing the ball toward the basket, unfortunately a player on the red team had also jumped knocking him off balance as he fell by accident. Landing on his back, on the concert; blood dripping down his arm beginning to pool underneath from the gash that was made from broken glass.

Everyone gasped, rushing circle around the injured boy who now lay still, waking from unconsciousness. Fuji's eyes widened when he saw Ryoma fall and hit the ground as he was then assaulted by the fresh spill of blood, Ryoma's blood. His vision became blurry for a second before he forced himself to refocus and gain control. He rushed through the crowd over to the now sitting Ryoma, who was holding his arm in pain, blood trickling through his fingers dropping onto the concrete. Fuji held his breath and picked the boy up unexpectedly.

"Ow..." Ryoma muttered from the sting of the deep cut from glass on his upper arm, He pulled it out and threw it to the ground, but as he did he found himself being picked up by strong arms. But somehow instead of being irritated at such a manner of being picked up bridal style he surprisingly felt warmed by it. An foreign feeling passed through him, as he was held by arms of his Sempai. Which was strange, he'd never felt such an attraction like this before, it seemed to call out to his sempai, which was something he'd never experienced before. Perhaps this was from his vampire genes, what little he had of those.

Fuji began running toward the Infirmary, the minute he noted Ryoma slipping into unconsciousness again. When the boy's head tilted to the right, Fuji saw the mark Eiji had been talking about. He frowned, the boy couldn't be the same boy, it just wasn't possible. It wasn't, so why?

* * *

Every Immortal in the school froze as they caught the scent of an alluring scent of blood, one being masked by another vampire's presence. Eiji stood up within a second of smelling the blood, the scent he'd smelled earlier. _Ryoma's blood... Fuji!_, Eiji thought before being whacked on the head by his teacher. He apologized, while Oishi looked at him with a worried expression, he'd smelled it to.

Kaido, Inui, and Momo who hadn't even met the boy personally besides Tennis practice even recognized the scent of the blood. Momo and Kaido exchanged surprised looks while Inui had that look which just screamed he was about to do something with percentages.

"There was a 100 percent chance that is Ryoma's blood, and another 90 percent that Fuji is with him at the moment." Inui calculated as he looked into a notebook.

"That blood scent... it doesn't smell fully mortal, there is something strange about Ryoma." Kaido stated, folding his arms, as he looked up to Inui.

"Kaido is correct, that blood scent isn't normal." Inui confirmed but gave no other information, which only gave them the knowledge that even Inui, the data collector of the team didn't know the reason behind it. The all sighed and went back cleaning the class rooms; it was their turns to clean the vacant rooms along with some others.

Even Tezuka who was the stoic of the whole bunch of immortal held a semi-surprised expression when he jerked his head up from his book. He was in the library during free period. He glared and went back to his large book he was half way done with.

* * *

**_-Infirmary-_**

Fuji pulled the door to the infirmary open, only to find that the nurse wasn't there. She must have gone to deal with another patient. Why is it that every time Fuji came here with someone in trouble the nurse was never around when needed, he just didn't understand it, here he was carrying a wounded person and the nurse wasn't there and the worst part is that he is trying to keep himself to tearing his teeth into the boy's neck.

He scowled and brought Ryoma over to one of the nurse's beds, he grabbed gauze from one of the cabinets. He cleaned the wound out, to find it wasn't as bad as he feared, Ryoma had already removed the glass shard that was sticking out of it earlier, at the Fuji sighed in relief. After bandaging it up tightly, he could relax, somewhat. Now that the strong scent of the blood was gone, leaving only faint traces he didn't feel like tearing the boy open anymore. That was a good sigh, very good.

"Nh..." Ryoma moaned, when something touched his arm. The boy found himself regaining consciousness, opening his eyes slowly to see a all white room, with no color. It sort of depressed the boy, he disliked it very much. Fuji looked up to see the boy staring back at him from where he sat next to the bed. A worried expression covered the brunette's face, taking awake the smiles and closed eyes to reveal the dark blue pools and parted lips that pressed together in worry. Ryoma had never seen Fuji look worried before, he'd only seen the brunette smile or frown really.

"Ryoma, you feeling okay now?" His sempai asked him, and that was when he noted the dull pain that lingered in his arm, but he barely noticed it when he remembered something. _Shit, _he thought, his good arm flung out to cover the left side of his neck, he sighed in relief when he felt the smooth skin, no raised mark there. That was good; if Fuji had noticed it he'd be in serious trouble. Half-breeds weren't really aloud, simply because most rogue vampires try and convince them to join up with them. They were between two worlds and simply wanted to be a part of one, which was their excuse for join the rogue vampire who kills innocents.

"Yeah... I'm okay..." He said, sitting up, bringing his hands to rest on his lap. His emerald tinted locks falling slightly to obscure his face. Fuji brushed the locks back with his hand, which surprised Ryoma slightly, which made him turn his head slightly to look at Fuji with wide golden eyes. Fuji's touch lingered for a moment after he pulled his hand away.

"I'm glad you're okay, I should go inform the sensei." Fuji stood up and turned to leave, but Ryoma grabbed hold of his wrist. Fuji looked at the boy, and noted the narrowed pupils, one ever immortal has when meeting their destined. Fuji found himself being pulled down, Ryoma kissing him briefly before releasing the brunette, and falling back into unconsciousness. That single kiss that still lingered against his lips made Fuji freeze in shock, surprise as well as what other emotions running through him.

"Ryoma..." He whispered sitting on the edge of the bed as he stroked the emerald tinted locks from the boys face. Already aware of a certain redhead who was peeking in through the door's window, trying very hard not to giggle or make any noise. Fuji didn't really care that he had an audience of immortals watching him and the boy. What he did mind was that they were actually trying to hide their presence when it was plainly obvious they were there. He'd deal with them later, for now he'd watch over Ryoma. Who was an interesting boy, a boy who could very well be his destined mate, his blood mate, something very rare among immortals.

"Fuji-sempai…" Ryoma murmured in his sleep, as he turned his head to face the brunette.

* * *

**_End of Chapter two for Blood Bound_**

_Omg... It so fucking long.. longer that the first chapter. Holy shit man... -bug eyes- ahem.. Okay.. So This is quite long... for me, I rather personally enjoyed writing this one. So I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you like about it and what I should improve. Chapter three will be out... whenever I compelete it. I'm going to try to update every saturday or sunday, so yeah. I better go start writing chapter five for Win his heart... I haven't even started on that one cause I was so wrapped yo in this one. LOL, anyway so... yeah._

_(P.S. I edited it. )  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Blood Bound: Chapter Three**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis. If I did...well it would completely suck, but I don't! All credit goes to the creators of Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

**_Answering the Reviews. _**

I'm going to be starting to answer questions and replying to comments concerning earlier chapters, in each chapter.

**_Reviews for Chapter two:_**

amaitoru_: __wrote: on my alerts you go. like how ryoma's pupils narrowing meant something, and Fuji be flustered after Ryoma kissed him. Eiji trying not to laugh outside the door nice chap. _

Sweet D: I'm glad you liked it. I need something to represent his vampire half so I thought, why not give him silted pupils? ;3 besides I couldn't not add Eiji ease dropping, it just wouldn't be right.

Firey Chronicles: _Wrote: Plot error: blood don't pool when you fall on concrete you scrach yourself and if the scrach is bad it drips a little bit. the wound is not big enough. You'd better have something sharp like a piece of glass there._

Sweet D: Oh! I knew I was forgetting something, I just couldn't remember what. Thank you for pointing that out -goes to edit chapter-

sasodei-iz-awesome: _Wrote: Wowz... Update again please!! Peace, love, and all that shit..._

Sweet D: Okies, I will for work on the chapters... hehehe...

felinerx:_Wrote: If you ask me, this length is perfect, I really look forward to the next chapter!!  
Andthis Twilight saga feel won't go away -groans in annoyance- Stupid Edward and Bella feel...GAH!_

Sweet D: Thank you, I prefer long chapters as well. LOL, I'm sorry about the Twilight saga feeling. Truly and honestly I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't even think about it 'till you said something in earlier reviews..

**_P.S. Vote in my Poll! I needs to know which anime you guys want for a fan fiction! _**

* * *

**_-Previously in chapter two- _**

_"I'm glad you're okay, I should go inform the sensei." Fuji stood up and turned to leave, but Ryoma gabbed hold of his wrist. Fuji looked at the boy, and noted the narrowed pupils, one ever immortal has when meeting their destined. Fuji found himself being pulled down, Ryoma kissing him briefly before releasing him only to fall back unconscious. That single kiss that still lingered against his lips made Fuji freeze in shock, surprise as well as what other emotions running through him._

_"Ryoma..." He whispered sitting on the edge of the bed as he stroked the emerald tinted locks from the boys face. Already aware of a certain redhead who was peeking in through the door's window, trying very hard not to giggle or make any noise. Fuji didn't really care that he had an audience of immortals watching him and the boy. What he did mind was that they were actually trying to hide their presence when it was plainly obvious they were there. He'd deal with them later, for now he'd watch over Ryoma. Who was an interesting boy, a boy who could very well be his destined mate, his blood-mate. Something that is very rare among Immortals. _

_"Fuji-sempai..." Ryoma murmured in his sleep, as he turned his head to face the brunette._

* * *

_**-**_**_Infirmary- _**

"Fuji…" came the baritone stoic voice of Tezuka. Looking up when his named was called Fuji stared at the older boy, with closed eyes and a frown. Tezuka was a guardian vampire (vampires or immortals ranked highly in their society due to power, status and goals); and of course portrayed no emotions on his face, for he wasn't allowed to, that would give an opening for an attack.

"Yes, Tezuka?" he asked seriously, obviously not using the nickname he often called the stoic boy by. That said boy was no doubt feeling relieved by it, even if his didn't portray it or voice it. Tezuka didn't much like the silly nicknames, unless of course it was Atobe who called him those, and then he wouldn't mind….much. Yes, he and Atobe found themselves destined for each other, no matter how impossible it sounded, they were, blood bound, something even guardians can go against.

"We're calling a meeting… and you've been ordered to attend." At that Fuji's eyes shot open revealing the dark blue depths behind the normally closed lids, his mouth agape. No immortal below guardian was allowed to attend those meeting, not even the first bloods like him, they often didn't even hear about them 'till afterwards.

Fuji found himself slowly nodding before he patted Ryoma's hand and said goodbye. "I'll be back, Ryoma." _Promise. _He added silently, not wishing to speak it aloud in fear that he wouldn't be able to keep it. The brunette stood and followed Tezuka out into the hall where all the immortals attending this school gathered. Fuji glanced to Eiji and whispered something into his ear. "Eiji, will you watch over Ryoma for me while I'm gone? Please?"

The energetic looked slightly confused at the strange request but quickly understood where the protectiveness in Fuji came from. He grinned ear to ear, cat like and nodded, practically dragging Oishi into the infirmary, shutting the door behind him. Fuji chuckled lightly before sighing, and went back to following the older vampire. He was no doubt in trouble with the council…but he wondered what he did this time, sure he wasn't the perfect law abiding immortal like some are, he was after all a known sadistic vampire, though lately he hasn't been.

Once at the school gates the two disappeared into an invisible run. No doubt the run would be taking them to the park where all meetings were held.

Eiji grinned watching the sleeping boy murmur Fuji's name. It was just too cute! Eiji almost couldn't stop himself from giggling and waking the boy, but he somehow managed to restrain himself. Oishi was busy reading something as he watched the two, obviously worried for the young boy, but since the boy wasn't hurt or dying he retrained himself from becoming worried, nervous, and panicky (which for him... is quite hard).

Oishi lifted his head when he noted the boys arousing from his slumber most defiantly filled with a certain brunette that had been here not too long ago. Oishi smiled, Eiji moving to sit in his lap as the boy began to wake.

The boy hissed softly in pain when he accidentally put pressure on his upper left arm when sitting up. He instinctively removed all weight from it; he wouldn't be playing left handed for another day or two. The wound itself was most likely now a simple scratch, after a restful nap he'd just had.

"You okay?" Eiji asked concern marring his usual energetic voice, his simple replaced with a frown. Ryoma stared wide eyed and at the two, suddenly aware that he wasn't alone as he thought he was. Within a split second he crossed over to the far end of the nurse's office, his pupils still narrowed slits.

Eiji and Oishi didn't even have time to blink before they noticed the boy disappear from the bed. Which in their case was both shocking and surprising, they'd never seen a mortal do that before. Wasn't Ryoma supposed to be a mortal? Oishi was sure no mortal could move with such blinding speed. Eiji stared wide eyed as he stood staring at the boy who was now glaring deadly daggers at them, almost if not more terrifying as Fuji's. Which made the boy shudder at the mere thought, Fuji was a very scary immortal... not one to mess with that was for sure.

"Where's Fuji...?" Ryoma asked after a few moments of the growing silence, breaking it with a worried whisper. He had no doubt in his minds that the two heard him, they screamed immortal to him. It was just so obvious; the red head didn't even try to hide the cat like eyes and the small but noticeable retracted fangs. The red head stared blankly for a second before bursting into a fit of giggles. Ryoma frowned, not understanding what was so funny. How was this funny, seriously? He woke up with two strange and unknown immortals near him in a weakened state; anyone would be on the defensive or at least curious as to what was going on.

"...He's...at...the...park." The red head said between giggles, Oishi frowning with a disapproving expression. Obviously the boy wasn't supposed to tell anything, but had anyway. Ryoma simply stared for a moment more, before opening the infirmary's window and jumped over, not really wanting to go through the entire school building to get outside. It was just a pain and a waste of time. Within a second he was off running, at human speed, his pupils back to their normal shape.

"Eiji, you weren't supposed to tell him, now he'll run into the guardians. Who knows what will happen then..." Oishi scolded his now breathing heavily boyfriend, who'd just recovered from his giggling fit.

"I know, but once they see that they're mates, they can't punish Fuji for what happened all those years ago, besides it wasn't Fuji's fault to begin with... it was that the boy's father's fault..." Eiji answered honestly, obviously worried for his best friend. Oishi smiled kindly and hugged the red head; moments like this were Eiji's favorite, well besides the sex part. That was just plain amazing, but heartwarming moments always hit something inside of him and warmed him. He giggled a little before gently pecking his boyfriend's lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the park…All the guardians began gathering. Tezuka standing with his arms folded, while the smiling brunette sat on a wooden bench watching the guardians, who surprisingly were all captains of Tennis clubs. Atobe showed up (with Oshitari Yuushi and Kabaji Munehiro, both first bloods acting as body guards); not to long after they did, gloating about his looks as usual. But suddenly blushed at something Tezuka mostly likely sent to him, no doubt using their telepathic connection all vampires had. But that didn't bother Fuji, he was actually find it quite amusing to watch the two of them.

Then his attention was diverted to the fair skinned captain of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, Yukimura Seiichi. Accompanied by another stoic man, Sanada Genichiro(another guardian as well). Their 'baby' or the team, Kirihara Akaya following behind, looking rather bored. Kirihara had no idea why he was even here to begin with; he wasn't a guardian, at least not yet. He was still a first blood, so needless to say he was rather bored irritated and was terrified of what his Buchou would do if he suddenly fled. He didn't need that.

Fuji eyes widened when he noted several other people approaching, old, retired guardians. One their tennis coach: Ryuzaki-sensei. Someone familiar, and that realization was made within a second the man said, "yo'. He was Ryoma's father, as well as the man who'd given Fuji the baby boy to claim. So Ryoma was that baby, but then that would make Ryoma several hundred years old. The other was a woman, a turned immortal, a third blood. Immortals were ranked between third bloods, to first blood, with Guardian as the highest. Well besides the Royal which aren't in existence anymore. That woman was Rinko-san, Echizen Nanjiro.

Everyone noticed the clear shock on the brunette's face, the dark blue eyes staring at the man who'd come and joined the meeting. Everyone but Tezuka hadn't a clue as to why the brunette was so shocked. Tezuka knew everything of Fuji, he'd been there with them, and seen it happen, so he was a witness to an unfortunate event. But for some unseen reason, the man's son was given to Fuji, the mother's will if she didn't survive the turn. Fuji had been quite good friends with Rinko-san, during those years. But Fuji had been punishing himself for marking the golden eyed boy. Only Tezuka knew of what went on behind the scenes, and he had been forbidden to tell a soul. Living or not.

"Syusuke-chan!" Rinko-san called out; bring the shocked gaze of the brunette from the man to the women who waved a smile on her lips. Fuji forced himself to recompose his expression, returning it to the smiling one he wore daily.

"Rinko-san." He greeted half-heatedly, smiling as usual. She seemed to notice this and waved it away before setting herself on a bench, while everyone circled around, the first bloods joining her on the benches, Fuji sitting beside Kirihara who was grumbling inwardly. The others were all preoccupied with something, not really paying much attention to what the guardians were doing. Seeing as they were only here as bodyguards on the way here and on the way back. With so many vampires in one place, no fool would try attacking. So Fuji settled in and bent his head back, the skin merging from a sky blue to dark blue, indigo, orange, red, yellow and many other colors as the sun set over the horizon becoming twilight.

--

The argument of what would have to the emerald-tinted haired boy and what would happen to the brunette lasted for a good twenty minutes. The younger members were in favor of letting the two remain together as they were, seeing no harm in them. While the one old man, who just so happened to by the father of the boy was against his son being with a man for the rest of his life, he just wouldn't have it. Besides he was the only one who knew there was still time to cut off the bound between two souls before it became too strong. It wouldn't be painless, but it was because his son was to find another life mate, if not an ordinary mate that most have.

"Fuji should be punished; he marked my son, creating the damned bound." Nanjiro scowled, his wife patting him lightly on the arm. the man was obviously trying to win a losing battle, which he knew he couldn't win, but he'd try his damn hardest to.

"Well, considering what I've heard here, I see no reason why Fuji-san should be punished. He was simply following orders from a guardian, not to mention it was his duty as an Immortal to recognize his life mate, even if it the life mate was just a babe at the time. Fuji only marked him to keep him safe from others who might want to take him in his time of absence." Yukimura paused looking at the others, taking a quick glance at the brunette who seemed occupied of something. Something taking over his senses, Yukimura inwardly smiled realizing what was happening to the brunette. Fuji's body must have sensed the coming of Ryoma, even if his mind hadn't registered it yet.

"Besides, Fuji did return to being in the boy's life when he was a teen, I see no harm in this, and to the punishment Echizen-san believes he should receive, I oppose. Rinko-san, herself confessed to wanting her son with Fuji." He stated, the others simply nodded while the old man simply huffed. Rinko-san smiling apologetically, wishing she could have cleared this up years ago, but due to her turning she wouldn't have been able to.

"I agree with Yukimura,"the others answered, Tezuka only nodded in agreement giving a silent but readable sigh on his agreement with Yukimura.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryoma was running, his breathing heavily as he rushed to the park. He didn't know what was happening but at the moment he didn't want to be near anyone else other than Fuji. He wasn't quite sure why, but he did. He got that little feeling inside of him telling him this person was safe. He huffed as he continued to run and a fast pace, flying by houses. He didn't really know when but when he caught the scent of the brunette vampire, his pupils narrowed and he became much quicker, faster, closing in on his destination.

Ryoma turned within a second, the park entrance within his heightened sight. His mind blank as he tracked the scent, jumping fluidly over the sign to black flip off it to land just before the group of guardians, who hadn't noticed him till he landed. His golden eyes narrowed, his lips forming a frown as he looked around searching for him. He turned to the brunette and his eyes lightened up as he rushed to the shocked boy's side, hugging him tightly, somewhat sitting in his lap.

Fuji blinked several times before realizing the boy the guardians had been talking about was now bugging him tightly as he sat on his lap. This was strangely relaxing and surprising. Fuji returned the hug, before looking to Tezuka who's stoic expression didn't even falter.

"As you can see, the boy wants to be with Fuji, I don't see the need to punish Fuji. It is quite obvious as to what is occurring here." Tezuka answered the stares of his fellow guardians who simply nodded, well all except one, and that was Ryoma father.

"Che… The brat didn't even notice his own parents..." The older man muttered, causing Ryoma's head to lift up and turn toward them, his golden eyes narrowed into a deathly glare with slits for pupils, which notified everyone that he wasn't to be dealt with in this state.

"Just because I didn't notice or respond to your presence _father_, doesn't mean I didn't notice you or the others," Ryoma retorted, everyone gasping at the sheer courage to go up against a retired guardian. Tezuka looked to Fuji with a look that said it all. Fuji simply nodded, taking the boy's chin lightly between his index and thumb and bringing the emerald gaze back onto him. He smiled, his dark blue gaze watching back at the surprised boy.

He slowly entered the boys mind, calming him down, as he kissed the boy lightly on the lips, bringing him back to his normal usual self, and not his protective vampire self. The boy's eyes rolled back, into unconsciousness, as half-breeds apparently always did after switching between their two selves. Fuji cradled the limp body in his arms, the boy's head resting trustfully against his chest as he stood up.

Unfortunately, today just wasn't his lucky day. Several, meaning about thirty rogue immortals appeared in the park, their gazes crimson and deadly. Fire exploded around all the guardians and first bloods, sending off heat waves and smoke as the rogues charged in. Fuji crouched behind a bench, keeping the boy's head to his chest. After the smoke cleared he jumped and landed a couple yards awake, his blue eyes flashing amber.

Before he knew it, a pole was sticking several inches out his left shoulders. His eyes wide as he stared off into the sky. His body and mind screaming to keep Ryoma safe, as well as to will it's own body to move but unable to. He cursed himself when a busty blonde rogue immortal wearing all leather grinned; her pearl white teeth death frightened when looked upon her fangs. Sauntering up she slipped the boy into her arms, and carefully and gentle held the boy with one arm. She blew a kiss goodbye to all the guardians, and raised the boy to be carried bridal style before she disappeared into the forest with Ryoma in her hands.

_RYOMA!!_ Fuji's mind screamed after the women, thinking only of the boy in her hands. Fuji staring after her, as he fell to his knees, blood dripping from his mouth, his eyes amber, and his fangs extended. This wasn't good, if he ever saw that women again, he'd rip her to shreds to get Ryoma back. But he was also curious as to why she took him. By the time all the rogues retreated, he was laying on the concrete blood pooling all around him from the sever wound. Only several minutes later, Tezuka rushed over, not wounded much, several cuts and scratches, but nothing bad. He looked worried as he assessed his friends wound, that was still bleeding.

That was when everything in Fuji's world went back, sound dulled, touch gone, smell, sight, everything gone. It was as if he simply didn't exist in the present time, he just wasn't aware any more of his surroundings. Just as he thought himself dead, images filled his mind, and one memory, one he wished to forget stayed the longest.

The feral beast staring back at him, with vicious amber eyes, and a scowl that matched the rage that burned through it. It was him, and it scared him more than anything. He felt the beast near closer, but just as he almost lost grip on his self, he heard Ryoma's voice in his mind, calling out to him.

_Syusuke!! Help!_

* * *

**_End of Chapter two for Blood Bound_**

_No!! Ryoma got kidnapped!! Bad Blondy! Bad! LOL._

_yays! i got it up, though I probably should be working on Win His heart, chapter five. I haven't started on that. oops. I know I should, but I just can't pull away from this one! It's my favorite of the two. So yeah, but if you really want Win his heart updated. Demand it, otherwise i just wont update it for a while... _

_Oh, and if I continue getting good responses with this I plan to write a story for each pair consisting of Tezuka/Atobe, Eiji/Oishi, Momo/Ann (yes, a straight one, who knew...XD); and Kaido/Inui. As well as other couples in other teams. I'm considering Yukimura and Kirihara (possibly, maybe...); and a few other pairings. As well as start small oneshots, for my friends. They want me to write oneshots for them of their characters they are. So yeah, that should be fun. Oh! Look at me, I'm rambling on again. Oops!! Anyway, see ya the next update!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Blood Bound: Chapter Four**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis. If I did...well it would completely suck, but I don't! All credit goes to the creators of Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy reading!

Summary for this chapter: Amaya holds Ryoma hostage while she seeks revenge on the smiling brunette that lay in the hospital possible dieing. Ryoma however in his unconscious state, watches a strange dream, of him and Fuji Syusuke, who he seemed to be attracted to. Not that Ryoma minded,

Amaya, Yuki and Kioshi are my Original characters unrelated to the anime itself ( I just gave them small backgrounds for this, but in actuality they aren't at all). So I own them. lol.

* * *

_**Answering Reviews from Chapter three:**_

sasodei-iz-awesome:_ Can't wait for your next update!! I really like this story because its not your average vampire fic._

Sweet D: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter. Really? That's great, i didn't want it to be like others, because that would be just plain boring. So I'm using the Vampire description from my own stories I'm writing up.

Brimstone butterfly:_ i say it clearly: I'm not into vampires at all, I don't know why, but I don't like them much. But you know what? I LOVE YOUR FANFIC! it's awsome! It has a good story, with none less thrill pair as main pair I'm going to wait next chapter with interest_

Sweet D: Yay! I got a non-vampire liking person to like the fan fic! My mission is complete! -jumps up and down grinning-

amaitoru:_ Oh noes! they got chibi. Poor Fuji and Ryoma just as things were looking up for them. Great action this chap, you keep me on my toes lol._

Sweet D: yes they did! -gasp- Don't worry, things will get even better after this.

Death's Silver Shadow: _oh a twist! i can't believe that fuji didn't loose control. So I love how ryoma treats his father!! lol! Now ryoma is kidnapped by a random lady with blond hair fuji will come and save ryoma...right? lol! awsome chapter!!_

Sweet D: Haha! yes, twists are fun. Can't all be mush and mush and all that other lovey dovey stuff. Gotta have some action! yes, I don't like Ryoma's father much, so I made him an slight enemy... Now, I can't tell you if he comes to save him or now, that would ruin this chapter and the next!

felinerx: _I think I write the longest reviews out of everyone O.o and YES RENESME IS SO CUTE! -fangirl moment done- _

_Yea anyway, Ryoma was so kewt in this chapter! And I notice in a lot of stories I read that Nanjiroh is against Ryoma being gay XP 'Tis always Nanjiroh XP  
And...D: Kidnapped!? Who is this evil blondie that dares to kidnap our dear young half-blood vampire Ryoma!? And is Syuusuke going to be ok? Well I guess we'll have to wait 'till next chapter to find out XP_

Sweet D: yes, I think you do. But I loves it! Of Course Nanjiroh is against it, he is too in love with girls and won't stand for his only son to be gay. it's just a no-no, to him. Sadly, he was kidnapped. The evil Blondie is the... well, really the chapter and you'll find out. Syusuke, well... read the chapter, I'm sure it'll be an surprise that is plainly obvious. He just wont stand to have his Ryoma taken from him, it just isn't something he'd let happen. Nu-uh.

_**P.S. Vote in my Poll! I need to know which two anime you guys want for a fan fictions! I'll be closing the poll soon(it wil be closed Monday, October 20th); so hurry up and vote if you havn't!  
**_

* * *

_**-Previously in chapter three-**_

_That was when everything in Fuji's world went back, sound dulled, touch gone, smell, sight, everything gone. It was as if he simply didn't exist in the present time, he just wasn't aware any more of his surroundings. Just as he thought himself dead, images filled his mind, and one memory, one he wished to forget stayed the longest._

_The feral beast staring back at him, with vicious amber eyes, and a scowl that matched the rage that burned through it. It was him, and it scared him more than anything. He felt the beast near closer, but just as he almost lost grip on his self, he heard Ryoma's voice in his mind, calling out to him._

_Syusuke!! Help!_

* * *

**_-Rogue Base, Leader's office.-_**

The busty blonde, saw upon a chair, her legs crossed as she rested her feet upon her desk. Everything was going as planned; she had the bait she needed to bring out the other guardians and the pesky brunette she loved. Yes, she loved him, _loved_ being the key word, now she just hated him. She'd met him back when they were just kids, but only by chance did she. See, she was half-American, and so, she wasn't liked much.

His family didn't like her befriending him, only they were worried her sadistic nature would bring out Syusuke's own, which it indeed had. She had no regrets there; she rather liked him like that. Of course after she was forced to move back to America she closed herself off completely from everyone and everything. So one could say, she was either anti-social or she just didn't want any close friends that could be used against her. No one could really know the real answer for her behavior, only herself.

Only when she returned some years ago, which happened to be about four, she saw into his mind. His mind was constantly thinking over some boy he'd met, a _boy!_ How could her Syusuke have fallen for some boy? Who was mortal? Well, half-mortal. She saw so many images that it made her sick, images on what he'd like to do to that boy if he'd gotten the chance. It just made her want to vomit.

"Amaya-chan... Amaya-chan, are you there?" Asked a tall slender man with shoulder-length black hair, who was about her age, which was eighteen (Same as Fuji); well in mortal years that was, in vampire, it was a several hundred. She looked at him, with a coldness no one ever seen her present.

"Yes, I'm here Yuki." She stated, bringing her legs off the desk so she could stand. She stood around five ten to five eleven, with a slender, toned, but also curvy body. "What is it you wanted?" She asked, with a tone that said she didn't want to wait for answer. The man acknowledged that and simply nodded.

"The boy, he hasn't awakened yet. We wanted to know what you'd like us to do with him…" He asked, standing still as he stared at her.

"Bring him to my private quarters," she said, as her lips curled into a smirk. "And don't forget, no one is to wake him yet." She ordered, and he nodded walking off to leave her alone in her office. She was the leader of all the rogues at the base. She was actually one of the few older and sane immortals in the entire base. Most of the older went crazy and aren't as sane as they used to be, so of course they were rogues. But she wasn't like them, no she was much more sadistic and torturous sane.

Of Course, Amaya, had the perfect plan to get revenge on the brunette who betrayed her all those years ago when they were children. Her revenge plan, involved a certain emerald haired teen who lay unconscious in her bedroom now.

* * *

_"Where am I?" The emerald haired boy asked as he floated in nothingness. He remembered shouting out for Fuji to help him, knowing that he was in danger, but unable to defend himself. So... where was he now? What was this dark abyss? Ryoma didn't like it, it made him uneasy, especially when he began to hear unfamiliar voices, which belonged to people he'd never met before. _

_That was when the black abyss turned into a garden; somehow it shined underneath the golden lights of the sun. It was all so breathtaking. Ryoma stood, wearing some strange attire he'd never seen before, something from hundreds of years ago. Surrounded by grassy fields of blooming flowers he stood staring a man's back. The man was tall, slender, and had light brown hair that was tied back with a ribbon. Somehow the sight of him made his heart flutter, that was when he realized his body was moving on its own. He was simply watching everything play out, which sort of frightened him out a little, not that he'd admit to it._

_"Syusuke, there you are." He heard himself call out. The man looked back, a close eyed smiling expression masked his face. But he somehow saw through it and saw the turmoil that boiled beneath the surface. He wasn't sure why, but he knew Syusuke, who uncannily looked just like Fuji-sempai, was feeling. _

_"Syusuke, what's wrong?" He asked, reaching a hand out to touch the man's cheek gently. Just has his hand touched the man's cheek, everything began to break apart, that was when he began to fall from the beautiful scene, his hand reaching out to the man who held a terrified look, reaching hand out further but never able to grasp Ryoma's. Now everything was just dark as he lay, staring at nothingness. _

_He sat up, and looked around, now finding himself in a mirrored room, reflections of himself everywhere. But when he looked ahead, he saw on mirror, or so he thought was a mirror reflecting a brunette haired bow, with a smiling face that was mask. It was the same boy from the earlier scene in the garden. Just like in the garden, the older boy was holding his hand out, his face holding a terrified expression with dark blue pools that held every emotion possible. That was when he noted the blood covering the older boy's body the cuts, and wounds accompanying the crimson liquid as well as the tattered clothes. He also noticed that he was no longer sitting up but lying down on his side, crimson liquid pooling around him. That was when he became extremely tired, and his eyes began to drop, as his vision became fuzzy and clouded. _

_"Fuji...I..." He murmured but was cut off but a sudden pain rushing through his body, his eyes slowly closing against his will. Seeing a terrified crying Fuji just before drifting into what seemed like death..._

Ryoma woke from the nightmare of a dream; he stared at the unfamiliar ceiling. His eyes wide, he was breathing heavily and his body trembling from the nightmare, he most defiantly didn't want to have another nightmare like that again. He took a quick glance around the dark room, no doubt it was past midnight, and was the reason behind the darkness. He sighed, and waited for his eyes to adjust, he noted that he was in a bed room of some kind, a woman's to be the look of it and he was lying on the queen sized bed, bound with ropes. Oh he did not like this one bit, and the small growl that found itself up Ryoma's throat was proof.

He froze when he heard the door open, light pouring into the large dark room. There stood a busty blonde women, who was no doubt a few years olden that him. A glint in her eyes gave Ryoma the idea that he wasn't here because he wanted to be, especially the crimson eyes and fangs the woman possessed and didn't seem to want to hide them, like all immortals and even half-immortals had to do. Seeing this unknown woman made Ryoma wonder why he was here, and where 'here' was as well as where was Fuji? He didn't like this, being tied down. He watched the woman come over to the bed, sitting upon it, just next to him. She was smirking as he ruffled his shoulder length hair a bit.

"My, my, Syusuke won't be happy about what he's going to see." She giggled, and leaned down, staring at his golden eyes, before grabbing his hair and jerking it, forcing his head to turn, revealingly the creamy white virgin neck of his. "Oh, he hasn't bitten you yet! Such control! Too bad, you won't be able to enjoy the first bite." She said, leaning down to his neck, causing him to freeze in fear for a second. Just as she was to sink her fang into his neck, her bedroom door was thrown open. She growled and looked back to see Yuki's younger brother, who was around sixteen, staring at them.

"What do you want Kioshi?" She growled, miffed that someone barged in on her revenge. She released her hold on Ryoma and stood up from the bed. She stared at the younger brother and waited for an answer.

"Someone has kidnapped another immortal, and now there is a very angry guardian coming our way. It seems one of the older not so sane members thought him cute and took him during the battle." He explained, with a roll of his eyes. He was the only one who didn't find her temper cute, but that might be, because he is gay, just as his brother is.

"What is the Guardian's name? And who is the immortal that was captured" She asked with a sigh, following Kioshi from her bed room, which she locked on her way out.

"The guardian is Yukimura Seiichi, and the immortal the insane bat captured is Kirihara Akaya." He asked, leading her to where the other hostage was. He opened a door to reveal a man sitting tied in a chair, his mouth covered, and his black curls sticking to his face, not to mention he was only wearing boxers. Oh, Yukimura would be seriously pissed off if he saw Kirihara like this. The boy jerked his head up and looked at the two of them. Amaya smiled and went to untie him, she wasn't as cruel as this, she was much crueler, but she didn't want to punish Yukimura of this boy.

"Kioshi, be a dear and go kill the old fool, as well as tell everyone if they so much as think of doing this again, I'll kill them personally." She smiled, and began undoing the knots on the ropes that held the boy to the chair. "Kirihara, I'm truly sorry for whatever that old insane fool did to you. He didn't take or bite you did he?" She asked, removing the cloth that kept him silent.

"Hell No!" He growled, only wanting to get out of here. He was seriously not in the mood to deal with this crap; it was starting to seriously piss him off. Then there was an explosion, both their heads turned toward the door to see a very, very angry guardian, with blue hair. "Buchou!" Amaya untied the last knot, and the younger boy immediately jumped from the chair into the Guardian's arms. She stood, and smiled at them and waved.

"How sweet." She purred, a smirk growing upon her lips. "When are you going to leave now? I'm afraid i have someone to take care of and you being here will put a damper on things. So while I'm in a good mood you should take the opportunity to leave." She smirked, and watched the guardian eye her for a second before leaving with Kirihara. She smiled, and sent out a mental command to all those in the base to not touch them and if they did she'd punish them.

She went back to her room, to see Ryoma staring at her with those beautiful golden catlike eyes. She grinned and closed the door behind herself and began walking over to him, to finish what she was about to begin before she was so rudely interrupted.

* * *

Fuji lay unconscious as doctors began to operate to pull the pipe from his shoulder, which wasn't going to be easy since his flesh was beginning to heal itself around the foreign object. Yes, the doctors were mortals, but they were specialist, called in by the immortals, which they knew all about. So when they saw Fuji being brought in by Tezuka, they went to work immediately.

The others, who'd accompanied Tezuka to the hospital all sat outside the surgery rooms, all looking nervous, even Oishi and Eiji, along with the other Seigaku regulars, with Inui came along to wait. All of them had heard what had happened when Tezuka called in, and they rushed over without a second thought. Eiji seemed extra nervous for his best friend, Tezuka couldn't blame him.

He mentally cursed himself, if he hadn't been distracted, none of this would've happened. Not only did Fuji get severally injured, but Ryoma was now in the rogue's hands. No telling what they'd do to him, or what they plan to use him for. That Tezuka was unsure about, but he was quite sure that it wasn't going to be good. He found himself being brought back from his thoughts to reality when he heard Eiji say it was his fault for letting Ryoma go.

"Eiji, it isn't your fault, you couldn't have known this was going to happen, none of us would've known." Oishi said soothing as he hugged his boyfriend gently, while letting the saddened redhead cry on his shoulder. There wasn't much he could have done at this point, but to hug him and tell him it wasn't his fault and that everything would be okay. Which it was, he wouldn't believe otherwise. Fuji was not the type to give up, no he was to sadistic for that. He wouldn't let the person responsible for taking Ryoma away go unharmed, it just wasn't in him to do so. So Oishi had no doubt that Fuji would pull through.

So they all sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctors to come out and tell them everything would be okay and that he'd pull through. So why did it seem more like the opposite? Why did they suddenly feel doubtful of their friend's survival?

--

After a long couple of hours, everyone expect for Tezuka was fast asleep from exhaustion as well as waiting. Tezuka sighed, taking his glasses off to rub them for a second, he too was tired, but he kept himself awake. When he put his glasses back on, he saw Yukimura walking into the hospital with Kirihara who seemed really tired. Yukimura looked seriously angry, and in all his life of knowing the guardian Tezuka had never seen him angry. Yukimura took a seat next to him, Kirihara seating next to his Buchou and mate.

"Tezuka, I know the location of the base Ryoma is being held at." He informed the stoic captain, who held a slightly surprised expression upon his tired feature. A tired Tezuka was never good at hiding emotions, and everyone knew so it wasn't a big deal. Tezuka took a moment to answer.

"How did you know this?" That was when Yukimura paused for a long while, figuring out how to answer that question without revealing too much information on his private life.

"They captured Kirihara, and I followed, and got him back. Unlike Ryoma who was unconscious, Kirihara was awake and sending me direction so I may follow."He answered after the long pause of silence. Kirihara stiffened beside the blue haired guardian, who gently patted him on the back.

"I see, unfortunately we can't do anything until we know Fuji is well..." He stated, glancing to the surgery room, which still had the operating light on. He let out a soft sigh, and for the next few minutes everything was silent. Yukimura nodded and took Kirihara home to get some rest.

* * *

Fuji lay upon the surgical bed, while the doctors operated upon his shoulder, him under the influences of the drugs that kept him in a deep sleep, which only made his dream seem all the more real. Of course this wasn't good, since it wasn't a dream at all, but a nightmare, and it only made his heart beat speed up and pump the blood all the much faster, most definitely if weren't for the blood bags hanging on several IV's he'd have most definitely bled out.

Fuji of course didn't know when or how the dream began but he knew this must have been a nightmare, because he wouldn't have let Ryoma fall out of grasp like that.

_Fuji was standing alone in a blood red abyss, the smell taunting him, and it smell of Ryoma, which stirred up so many emotions he thought, had left him. Staring about, looking slightly confused, wondering where he was. He heard Ryoma's voice call out, that perked his interest and caused him to listen closer._

_"Where am i?" The voice was distant and far away, but sound so much closer and clearer to the brunette. Fuji began hearing strange voices, ones that he'd never heard before. He pondered who they could have been, but didn't recognize them so he dropped that thought for the moment. Then his eyes shot open and the crimson abyss broke apart into shards, revealing a beautiful melodic garden meadow. His brunette hair pulled back, and he wore clothing he'd worn centuries ago._

_"Syusuke, there you are" He_ _turned around at the sudden call of his name, shock and disbelief boiled beneath that carefully placed mask he always wore. But Sadness and confusion soon replaced the shock and disbelief. He stared into Ryoma's golden catlike eyes that always seem to mesmerize him. _

_"Syusuke, what's wrong?" Ryoma asked, touching his cheek, then his peaceful garden fell apart, and the world around him began to crumble, taking Ryoma along with it. He reached his hand out as far as it went, reaching for the boy's hand as he fell, but it was to no avail. He felt his smiling mask break apart to reveal his complete terrified expression. He didn't want to lose Ryoma, now when he'd just gotten him._

_"Ryoma!" He called out, but even he couldn't hear his voice, then he could no longer see Ryoma falling, everything wrapped in eyes that were wide and open momentarily closed when he called Ryoma's name out again, but this time when he reopened them, he was sitting, wounded in a bloodied park, Ryoma laying not ten feet away form him, covered in blood. His own blood, his eyes wide, his mouth agape at the sight of his poor little kitten (whom he thought Ryoma related best to); wounded and dying. He wondered why he was seeing such horrific images, why did he have to see things he never wished he saw. Then he heard the faint whisper of the boy's voice call out to him. He felt tears fall from his dark blue pools, as he watched the boy die before him. _

_"No...No... NO!!" He screamed, rushing over to the boy, and cradled him to his chest, tears streaking his face. He shook his head over and over, as his world and heart began to fall apart ache in his chest never leaving as he cried till no more tears fell. His heart broken in two of the loss and the regret he'd never gotten to be close to Ryoma in any way besides being a sempai._

The heart beat monitor began beating wildly, the doctors stared in disbelief at the ratings. They had just removed the metal pipe from the brunette's shoulder, the flesh, muscle, and nerves all healed within a matter of moment. He began to awaken, tears fallen from beneath his lashes, as the drugs wore off, and his heart rate returned to a normal, well normal for him, pace.

He sat up, once he head was clear of the drugs, and pulled the IV's from his arm. He growled, his opened eyes showing fierce golden pools that shimmered with anger, sadness, and rage. Oh he was seriously going to kill whoever took Ryoma from him, and he knew exactly who did to. That damn blonde bitch, had just sauntered away with his Ryoma. Worse off, Ryoma was in her hands, and that wasn't a good thing, because Fuji had no telling what she'd do to him.

Only when the needle snapped under the pressure his hand gave did he realize that the doctors were staring at him, and gasped. He murmured a curse and realized soon enough that their badges were specialized ones, made only for the few who knew his existence. He thanked them and headed toward the door, still in his jeans form earlier; apparently the doctors only removed his shirt, for that he was thankful.

He pushed through the operating doors, the doors slamming open, causing the immortal in the waiting hall to wake startled. He didn't bother waiting; he needed to find Ryoma, fast and soon. Otherwise he wouldn't know what he'd do. The other came awake and stared at a very angry golden eyed Fuji and that wasn't good. A angry Fuji was very unpredictable and very sadistic.

"Fuji! " Tezuka's commanding voice came after Fuji, who was walking away with a quick pace. Fuji stopped and looked over his shoulder, glaring at the group. He seriously wasn't in the mood for this.

"Yes, _Buchou?_" He asked, in an equally frightening voice as their captains, his voice ringing with threaten and anger. Tezuka glared back, his hazel eyes matching the deadly vampiric golden ones, Fuji wore at the moment. His posture relaxed a bit.

"Ryoma's being held in the warehouse near the lake. I was just informed not long ago, so you should hurry." Tezuka stated, amused at the sudden surprise washing over Fuji's now readable features. Although Tezuka didn't show his amusement, that would only anger the Tensei. He really didn't need that right now. Fuji smiled briefly and nodded his thanks before disappearing down the hall way, leaving the other immortals staring behind him.

"Damn, nya... Fuji looks seriously pissed off..." Eiji muttered his eyes wide as he watched his friend walk away from them. Then a sudden thought came to his mind, Fuji was going to have to face all those rogues alone. "Is he going to be alright... by himself?" Eiji asked in worry, looking to Oishi then Tezuka.

"There is a 100 percent chance that Fuji will come out with Ryoma alive; with that dangerous aura... those rogues don't stand a chance. Then add the faction that Ryoma is Fuji's destined mate, triples that percentage... So yes Eiji, he will be perfectly alright by himself." Eiji and everyone else with the exception of Tezuka's eyes widened, in disbelief. Of course, they'd never seen Fuji that angry before, nor that pissed off unless it came to his little brother Yuuta, but still. He was able to take on an entire base of Rogues and live. Apparently when a mate is in trouble, the immortal becomes enraged enters a trance like stage, which explains the golden eyes Fuji wore at the moment. They become so skilled and powerful, unstoppable almost just to save their destined blood mate from danger.

That Blondie who took Ryoma and all those rogues were in for some serious trouble...pain...and most definitely death.

* * *

Elsewhere, the blond was about to take a bite of Ryoma's creamy white neck when she was again... so rudely interrupted. Only this time, Ryoma was the one who interrupted her. She was quite surprised and the stubbornness the boy had when he resisted. She looked at the catlike golden eyes that simply glared daggers of death at her.

"Bit. Me. And. You. Die." He threatened through clenched teeth; he didn't want this woman to bite him. No he wanted Fuji to. Though the sudden realization of his feelings and the acceptance of them for his sempai were recent, he still wanted Fuji to be the one. He didn't want anyone but Fuji to touch him in such an intimate way, even if he was a half-breed. It was still intimate to him. Amaya chuckled, and swiped an emerald tinted lock away from the boys face and grinned, her fangs visible.

"We'll now; you're quite the resistant one. I'll have to break you..." She grinned before getting up and walking over to the other side of the room. She opened a draw to a desk and pulled out a whip. She smiled, and stretched it out for a second before turning to face Ryoma, who was still glaring at her like she was death herself.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Four for Blood Bound.**_

_O.O I'm going to have to kill that blond later... Going to Bite Ryoma twice, but at least she failed. Otherwise I'd cry. _

_Because well there is a secret between Mates and well. I wont spoil it for you, it'll be in the next chapter. Anyway. Yay!! I finished! Ha ha! I had serious writers block on how I'd write this, but I got it done! YAY. _

_Anyway, Review and tell me what you liked about it and what needs to improve on it. Serious though, review. I love reviews, they keep me writing. Because if I don't know you likes this I wont write this. and If you hate it, so be it._

_Omg, during the dream scenes, I actually cried.. I seriously did not like writing those..  
_

_So... On to writing chapter five!! Wee!_

_**P.s.** Due to the fact Mid terms are at this thrusady and friday, and I have a concert rehersal this wednesday and a concert this thursday. Chapter five will not come out till the end of next week... Simply because I have so much things to do this week. (I'm going to my grandparents this weekend, so I wont be able to start writing chapter Five till tusday next week.. NOOOO!!)_


	6. Chapter 5

**Blood Bound: Chapter Five**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis. If I did...well it would completely suck, but I don't! All credit goes to the creators of Prince of Tennis.

Amaya, Yuki and Kioshi are my Original characters unrelated to the anime itself (I just gave them small backgrounds for this, but in actuality they aren't at all). So I own them. Lol.

Enjoy Reading!

**_

* * *

Answering Reviews from Chapter four:_**

sasodei-iz-awesome: _O.O Aw... Ok then but the MOMENT you post it I'm readin' AND reviewin' it!_

_Sweet D: _^-^ Thank you. Unfortunately the chapter will take longer than expected simply because this is where all the fighting and the romance will begin.

Firey Chronicles: _Yukimura didn't bother saving Ryoma? XD_

_Sweet D: _If Yukimura saved him, than Fuji's wouldn't be Ryoma's hero. Can't have that now can we?

Hiya120: _kill that blond Kill her!  
Thank's for update  
Good luck on mid terms_

_Sweet D: _Oh yes, I shall kill her. You're welcome. And thank you! I got good grades on my midterms, I was so happy to hear that! Yays. Thank you for the luck!

felinerx: _HOLY BALONI she loves Fuji that's why?! Wow, love makes people do crazy things...(as if I didn't know that. It still surprises me what some people do though XD)  
AH! -pulls out hair while screaming- GRAWR HOW DARE SHE TRY TO BITE RYOMA!? RYOMA IS FUJI'S!! Well at least she failed :D  
And that dream they both had was so sad...D: Poor Fuji, poor Ryoma!  
Can't wait till the end of next week :D Till then, bye!_

_Sweet D: _ yes, Love does. I KNOW! How dare she! I cried during writing the dream, I just couldn't take it. NOO! I shall never have a sad morbid…death like ending! I shall not!!!

Zodiac100001: _Hey,nice and interesting story you have!  
Can't wait when you update.  
Ciao ;)_

_Sweet D: _Thank you! I shall update soon. I try to make a regular update on Wednesdays or during the weekend every week. So I'm going to try and post two chapters up.

CatchingFallingFlowers:_ hi! i love this story! cant wait to find out what happens next^_^ please keep writing!_

_Sweet D: _I'm glad you like it so far, I'll try and update more often.

amaitoru: _aggh she's trying to bite Ryoma, now she has a whip to sol: scream out loud lol, snatching Yuki's mate, look forward to the pissed off golden eyed Fuji's appearance at her base, smackdown time. Back on my toes again lol._

_Sweet D: _I know! Just how much can she do to piss off so many people! Seriously! Well, the fight really ins't much, cause Fuji is WAY stronger than her and whoops her ass. I didn't feel like giving her a chance. =.=''

* * *

And Thank you for all those who reviewed my Author's note. I'm still somewhat sick, but I feel so much better. io'll probably be sick this entire month, but not sick enough to ridden my to bed. So I'll still update.

**_P.S. Vote in my Poll! I need to know which of the two anime you've chosen, so I may start writing the fan-fiction. I already have a couple of ideas down for each anime. It's your choice, so VOTE! _**

**_

* * *

-Previously in chapter four-_**

_Elsewhere, the blond was about to take a bite of Ryoma's creamy white neck when she was again... so rudely interrupted. Only this time, Ryoma was the one who interrupted her. She was quite surprised and the stubbornness the boy had when he resisted. She looked at the catlike golden eyes that simply glared daggers of death at her._

_"Bit. Me. And. You. Die." He threatened through clenched teeth; he didn't want this woman to bite him. No he wanted Fuji to. Though the sudden realization of his feelings and the acceptance of them for his sempai were recent, he still wanted Fuji to be the one. He didn't want anyone but Fuji to touch him in such an intimate way, even if he was a half-breed. It was still intimate to him. Amaya chuckled, and swiped an emerald tinted lock away from the boys face and grinned, her fangs visible._

_"We'll now; you're quite the resistant one. I'll have to break you..." She grinned before getting up and walking over to the other side of the room. She opened a draw to a desk and pulled out a whip. She smiled, and stretched it out for a second before turning to face Ryoma, who was still glaring at her like she was death herself._

**_

* * *

-Rogue Base...Leader's Bedroom-_**

Amaya laughed as she shut the door to her bedroom behind herself as she left. Ryoma lying bloodied and unconscious on the wooden floor, his back marred with whip lashes. The bloodied whip lying not far from his body.

About thirty or so minutes, seemed more like an hour, later Ryoma woke feeling a sudden pain race from his back and through his body as he moved. He tried after a few more moments to bring himself into a sitting position, after careful movements and some time he was able to sit up right. Ryoma remembered the reason to why his back hurt so much and why there was drying blood on the floor. The woman, was an immortal, rogue, and she obviously hit hard. But what had Ryoma wondering was the reason behind all of this. Being kidnapped, she wanted his virgin neck, to see someone suffer-. Ryoma's eyes widened. Amaya, the damned woman was doing this to get revenge on Syusuke. But revenge on what?

He slowly brought himself to stand, wanting to get out of this hell hole. But just has he got himself upright, something exploded nearby shaking the room causing him to fall. He barely managed to take hold of the bed post to keep standing, not wanting to risk falling on his wounded back. _What..? What was that?_, he thought staggering toward the door, fully aware that he only had pants on. He heard several screams in the distance that was cut short after a second. He opened the door and looked into the hall, seeing several immortal's lying dead.

He saw several immortals fleeing down another hall. Obviously running from thing and that thing was another explosion. The building rocked, knocking Ryoma off balance to slump against the door frame, which he now gripped onto.

His eyes shut when the after wave from the explosion hit, he hung on tight to the wooden frame.

"Ngh..." He moaned when his head smacked against the wood. His golden eyes still shut as he winced, his back stinging in pain from shifting the wrong way. He opened those beautiful golden pools that seemed to resembled a god's, only now it seemed more devilish. Slitted pupils framed with golden liquid, long lashes laying heavily over them. The boy stood and made his way through the hall way to a large, wide opened area. He staring at the two standing in the middle of the room, fire burning and freshly killed bodies surrounded the two.

He stared at the two, golden eyes darting back and forth between the wounded woman and _his_ Syusuke. His hands clenched when he felt a wave of possessiveness flow over him; eyes narrowing, but all too soon his fell into unconsciousness, as blood dripped from his temple where he had wounded himself form just moments ago. He fell, the women darting over to catch him, to use him most likely. Amaya grinned as she held the emerald haired boy in her arms.

_Yuki! Kioshi! _She mentally called her two best partners. The two immediately responded to the call.

Fuji growled deep in his throat when he found the women touching _his_ Ryoma. He watched as she passed the boy to her subordinate who appeared from thin air. He was tall, slender, shoulder length black hair and his Name was Yuki. His younger brother Kioshi stood next to him. Kioshi was about sixteen, about the same height as Ryoma, but hand waist long silver hair. For whatever reason the two looked nothing alike, but as it were they were brother and both of them were Rogues. Fuji's golden eyes stared them down; he noticed the younger one flinch when he met eye contact. The silvered haired boy took Ryoma from his brother's arms sending a message using their minds.

"Kioshi, what are you doing?" Yuki asked as his brother jumped back to stand behind Fuji, sleeping Ryoma in his arms.

"What I planned to do from the beginning brother. Return the boy to his _blood mate. _My...our job as immortal blood guards" The boy spoke in a tenor voice, he reached for his eyes and removed the red contacts that he wore to blend in to reveal striking emerald eyes that flickered with gold.

"The two... they are truly blood mated?" Yuki asked, removing his redden contacts as well, only he and his brother wore these of the many rogues in the base. He and his brother were blood guards, the last few who protect those who haven't completely become bonded. Yuki opened his eye lids to reveal sky blue eyes glistening with silver. Kioshi nodded. "I see." He turned to Amaya, who stood with wide eyes at the sudden events happening before her eyes. "Amaya, you have committed treason against blood mates and therefore you shall be killed by either us or..." He turned to eye the brunette "Fuji Syusuke."

Fuji looked surprised at the two; he hadn't known the two were faking being rogues. _Blood Guards? What? I've never heard of...blood guards before, _Fuji thought, before he turned to the woman who had just been committed to death by these two brothers. He'd have to thank them for this perfect opportunity.

Amaya looked at them startled by the sudden deceleration of treason, her eyes wide she looked with fear. She stood frozen, she didn't know what was happening all she knew was that she was going to die, here and now. Within second Fuji charged, taking hold of the woman's neck, and held her in the air, glaring murderously at her. Her crimson eyes stared into his golden ones that were trimmed in a beautiful blue.

"Ngh..." She tried ripping his hands from her neck, but it was of no avail, he never let his grip falter. She glared, remembering the reason she hated him so much now, and that she wouldn't even be able to get her revenge.

"Neh…Syusuke… He'll never be yours wholly anymore..." She said, as he threw her into the stone wall, stone falling all around her body at contact. She sat in the rumble that her body had made from the contact with the stone. She coughed her hands at her throat as she struggled to breathe some. She stood, but was only caught again by that pale hand and thrown again against the wall, this time his hand didn't leave her throat. She coughed up some blood, and stared weakly at Fuji. He was reaching for her chest, so he may rip her undead heart out. This is exactly what he did. Blood spattered the wall and himself as he ripped through her chest and ripped her heart from it. Squeezing it so it may pop like a blood filled balloon. She died the moment her heart left her body, and she fell limp in his grip.

Fuji let the body crumble, and stared at it for a moment, dropping the heart alongside Amaya's dead body. His eyes returning to their usual sapphire blue. He turned and went back to the two brothers, taking Ryoma from the arms of the younger. "Thank you..." He said, and the two simply nodded and disappeared off in a run. Fuji adjusted his hold on the sleeping boy and smiled softly, but it was still marred with anger when he noted the healing wounds on the boy's pale back. That brought him back to thinking of what the blond had said, _'....he'll never be yours wholly anymore...'_ just what had that meant?

Fuji began running back to the hospital where all the others were, and where Ryoma would need to go to heal.

_

* * *

_

_Ryoma floated between unconsciousness and consciousness. Eyes closed he floated, hearing voices, machines and someone's thoughts. He didn't know whose but the voice...it sounded familiar, someone loved. He frowned trying to figure out whom, but he couldn't remember. _

_'Ryoma... Ryoma, don't worry, you'll be okay.' the tenor voice thought, but it was tarnished with worry and fear. Ryoma was puzzled, he'd never had anyone worry over him before, except his family and this voice didn't belong to anyone in his family. So whose was it? _

Ryoma decided opening his eyes and bringing himself into a conscious state, but when he focused his gaze he found that everything was dark. He heard the beeping of annoying machines and the soft breathing of someone sleeping beside him. He turned to see who it was and found a brunette lying peacefully with his head beside Ryoma's hand which was in cased by a larger paler one, asleep. Ryoma blushed at the familiar contact, no one had held his hand while he no matter how embarrassed he was about it, and he made no move to remove the larger hand from his. He rather liked it, though he'd never admit that aloud.

He took in his surroundings, finding himself in a hospital room. Great, now what had happened to him? Was he having another one of those attacks that was caused by his vampire blood? He hoped not, those weren't nice and friendly. He'd rather stay away from those as much as he could. He sighed and noted that the beeping noise was from the heart machine. He glared at it in annoyance. It was rather irritating him at the moment. He turned back to watch the older brunette sleep, that was when he recognize who it was. It was Fuji! A scarlet blush appeared on the boy's face.

The brunette began to stir, lifting his head up somewhat, his eyes closed still. he moaned lightly before lifting his head to stare sleepily at the golden eyed boy. "Ryoma... You're awake." he smiled, fully awake now as he sat up. Ryoma simply nodded and just when he was about to ask Fuji something the doctors rushed in to examine him.

"Goodness, you've been asleep for so long, we were worried if you'd ever wake up." One of the two nurses said, as she refilled the blood bag, while the other injected some sort of crimson liquid into his arm...it smelled of blood. He wrinkled his nose and looked away, already feeling his fangs blood, it smelled delicious, much more so than mortals and it smelled frighteningly familiar.

"Oh! I forgot, you're awake, I'm sorry! Oops!" She said, hurriedly finishing the injection and hurried off with the half filled syringe.

"Who's...whose blood was that..?" He asked after a moment, once he withdrew his fangs, the small prick mark healed already. He noticed Fuji shift uncomfortably in his seat at the question. His eyes widened in realization, and blushed. Fuji had given his own blood to help Ryoma.

"...I wouldn't allow anyone else to. It's against a blood mates will to do so... Besides, an exchange of blood is what mates us. Only a destined mate or mate is allowed to give blood to the other." He said, then after a moment of letting that sink in then he continued after nodding goodbye to the doctor and nurse.

"Your blood was attacking each other, and well, the only way to subside it was to use my blood, A true blood's blood to control the vampire/immortal side into submission. Otherwise you would have endangered yourself further and that isn't allowed. So, as long as my blood remains the attack will be prolonged. Unfortunately, my blood is foreign until a true blood exchange is formed. It will continue to deteriorate inside your body which would explain the continuous dosages." He explained, and looked up at Ryoma who was staring at him, with a warmed look. He had never seen such a warm, inviting expression before that was well directed at him. He blushed lightly, though it was barely noticeable, but Ryoma saw it and smiled.

"Thank you, Syusuke." he blushed slightly at using Fuji's first name. He hadn't done it yet, or at least on purpose, he'd only thought it. But with Vampires you never know if they're picking up on your thoughts either by accident or not.

"You are quite welcome Ryoma." He answered, taking hold of Ryoma's hand, when he noticed the smaller boy slip back into sleep. The Drugs given to him by the doctor starting to kick in. "Sweet dreams, Ryoma." He said, kissing the boy's hand lightly. The boy stirred only lightly at the contact murmuring something unintelligible and gave a slight unconscious nod.

Fuji smiled and continued to stare at the boy with gentle eyes. It would remain like this until the next morning which would not be but for hours to come. Little to Ryoma's knowledge they were being watched by their fellow teammates and immortals just outside the door. Fuji knew of this and made a mental note to himself, that if anyone spoke of this or used this as a revenge ploy he'd have something in store for them.

* * *

"So Kawaii! I knew they'd be a cute couple, nya!" Eiji exclaimed hugging his boyfriends arm tightly to his chest, who was smiling softly, as were all the other immortals sitting in the lobby, huddled together with their mates. Obviously the group of immortals were happy for the only immortal who had been single this entire time to finally have found his mate, whether it was made official through blood bond or not.

_**

* * *

End of Chapter Five of Blood Bound.**_

_-grins- Evil blond bitch dies! Woo hoo! Gets her fucking heart ripped out. It's the only way for an immortal Rogue to die, who is single. Don't worry, I am not ending the series. It may seem like that thanks to the end. But nope. I havn't even gotten to write the sex scene. That'll be next. After they bond and a few weeks later. Ahem. I decided to give ya a heads up, cause well I've been mean and sick. I havn't updated in forever and I don't want to torture you that badly. So yeah. _

_Next chapter will be out (Hopefully) wednsday of next week. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Blood Bound: Chapter Six**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis. If I did...well it would completely suck, but I don't! All credit goes to the creators of Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy Reading!

_**

* * *

Answering Reviews from Chapter five:**_

sasodei-iz-awesome:_KOOL!! And omgosh so sorry I did NOT review ASAP!! Blame life and school... -_-*...  
_

_Sweet D: _ It's alright. I understand how ya feel. Sorry for taking so long to update. My damn cold wouldn't go away after two weeks. –sigh-

felinerx: _YES! THE EVIL BLONDE BITCH IS DEAD! WOOT! WO! Come on everyone, chuck a party! -brings in various party foods and balloons, then turns some music on and puts it on full blast- AND RYOMA AND SYUUSUKE ARE TOGETHER NOW! AND...AND...YES!! VICTORY FOR SYUUSUKE! And Ryoma XD  
...Yeah I'm done now XD. Can't wait for the next chapter, keep up the great work!_

_Sweet D: _Yes! Damn straight she'd dead. I hated her anyway. Well, they will be in this chapter. –Smirks- LOL. I swear, I love your reviews, they're so hilarious.

_**

* * *

P.S. Vote in my Poll! I need to know which Pairing you want for the next of the series Blood Bound. I needs to know I so I can start on it as soon as I finish blood Bound. **_

_**

* * *

-Previously In chapter Five-**_

_Fuji smiled and continued to stare at the boy with gentle eyes. It would remain like this until the next morning which would not be but for hours to come. Little to Ryoma's knowledge they were being watched by their fellow teammates and immortals just outside the door. Fuji knew of this and made a mental note to himself, that if anyone spoke of this or used this as a revenge ploy he'd have something in store for them._

_"So Kawaii! I knew they'd be a cute couple, nya!" Eiji exclaimed hugging his boyfriends arm tightly to his chest, who was smiling softly, as were all the other immortals sitting in the lobby, huddled together with their mates. Obviously the group of immortals were happy for the only immortal who had been single this entire time to finally have found his mate, whether it was made official through blood bond or not._

_**

* * *

**_

_**-One Month later, at Apartment-**_

Ryoma moaned slightly at the thoughts Fuji was having, he was going to kill him later for this. Fuji was purposefully trying to get a reaction from the small boy just by sending images of what he'd like to do to him. Fuji got the reaction he wanted when he heard Ryoma mentally curse him out, some words he didn't the boy even knew. Fuji chuckled, and Tezuka eyed him cautiously. He simply mouthed _'thinking to Ryoma' _and Tezuka nodded looking back to Atobe.

"Syusuke, someone's at the door." Ryoma called out to his newly found -well it still wasn't final- mate. Their bond would be happening tonight seeing as it was a crescent moon, exactly one month since they found each other. The thing is, it has to be on the night they found each other or on the next moon cycle and since they met on a crescent moon, it was tonight or wait another month.

Ryoma blushed at the thought of what they'd be doing tonight, sure he was sixteen and Fuji eighteen, well technically they weren't. Seeing as Fuji was a couple of hundred years old and Ryoma was close to fifty. But that wasn't really the point, the point was that they were going to go farther than just kisses and it made Ryoma embarrassed as well as surprisingly impatient.

"Hai," Syusuke called out, going to go answer the door. Fuji greeted the couple standing outside the door, who were Eiji and Oishi. They came to the party Just as Tezuka and Atobe did, along with Momo, (Ann couldn't come since she was attending an Girls only allowed party and this party was an All boys so…); Kaidoh, and Inui, they right now were in the living room while Ryoma prepared the food. Ryoma had banned everyone from entering the kitchen for some unknown reason. Even Fuji didn't know, and since Ryoma ordered him out he took it very seriously, but that didn't stop him from peeking once or twice. But each time he was caught and scolded by his beloved.

"Hello Eiji, Oishi." Fuji greeted, granting them entrance into his and Ryoma's new apartment. Of course, Ryoma wouldn't be living here permanently if Rinko-sand hadn't scolded her husband on separating mates. So Fuji was thankful and indebted to her. She simple told him to take care of her son and all would be well. Which he would do and in many other ways as well, some he knew Ryoma would like.

"Nya! Hi Syu-chan… Neh, where's O'chibi-chan?" Eiji asked after taking in a moment to see that his O'chibi wasn't in sight. He frowned, but then perked up, when he heard Ryoma's voice come from the kitchen, which had a 'NO ENTER' sign. He couldn't help but giggle at that.

"I'm In here Eiji-sempai!" Ryoma called out, finishing up the deserts, and treats. The appetizers were already out in the living room, most likely half finished thanks to the two sempai's, named Kaidoh and Momo, who most likely had an eating contest with it. He placed the treats on a pan and held it with one hand, while the other held the drinks, he looked like a waiter doing this as he walked out of the kitchen his back towards them, before turning and crossing the living room to place the food and drinks down.

"Nya! O'chibi looked like a real waiter there for a moment!" Eiji exclaimed glomping the younger boy who stared, used to this already. "Neh, neh, O'chibi did you work at a restaurant or something?"

"Hai… I did for a short time, before they found out my age…" He admitted and untangled himself from Eiji's arms and went to sit next to Fuji who sat in the love seat. They watched a movie that was only about an hour and a half long, so it was soon over. Ryoma having taken a nap on Fuji's shoulder during the movie was woken gently by Fuji and a hyper active redhead.

"Truth and Dare time!" Eiji exclaimed after Tezuka broke up a fighting Momo and Kaidoh, which was no doubt over a stupid reason.

Everyone frowned at this, and Ryoma looked curious. He hadn't played 'truth and dare' before, but that might be because he never really had many friends before.

"No," Everyone excluding Ryoma answered.

"Um… What's that?" He asked, rather nervously, and that caused everyone stare.

"Then we play!" Eiji exclaimed with a grin before fetching the beer from the fridge. "Okay, So Inui explains the rules while I set up." Eiji said, fixing several glasses of beer, none of it watered down, but that might be because Vampires have fast metabolism. Ryoma gulped nervously and leaned slightly onto Fuji's shoulder while Eiji opened the five bottles.

"Alright, I'll explain for Echizen's benefit since this is the first time attending a party with us. We always play truth and dare, though many of us wish we didn't. Now, we don't play it normally. We play with beer, and if you do a dare you have to take a sip from the beer bottle that is shared between mates. If you choose Truth you drink a small glass of Inui Juice..." He took a moment to pause and held up a glass of fogging blue liquid, that well... didn't look drinkable.

"Now, anyone besides your mate can dare and ask you a truth and your mate has to deal with it, no matter what it is, unless its sex. Then they have a reason to be pissed. But no one here is going to try that. So Fuji, no going sadistic on us, we all remember what happened last time at the last party we had, where you made each other's mates do weird stuff. Also if one is unable to do the dare, he must take either another dare or Truth, and the person asking gets to pick. Understand?" Inui explained to the boy, who simply nodded after letting all that information sink in. Ryoma felt Fuji shake slightly from a stifled chuckle. Everyone else simply glared or sighed at the memory. Ryoma wondered what had happened but decided against asking.

"Since O'chibi's new, he gets to be asked first. So…Anyone besides Fuji want to dare or ask him?" Eiji said, passing the beer bottles out. Ryoma took the bottle and stared at it, and looked up, seeing several gleams in his sempai's eyes, he stares. _What have I gotten myself into? _He thought.

"I will," Momo said, looked at Ryoma. "Truth or dare Echizen?"

"...Dare" he said, thinking he might regret this. Oh yeah, he was, with the way Momo had that Evil intent in his eyes. Yup, he should have just done truth, but he wasn't a wimp so he'd deal with whatever dare he got.

"Alright, I dare you to give Fuji a lap dance and Fuji isn't allowed to touch you in anyway." Momo, said, causing the young boy to blush red. He took a swallow of the beer, which made him feel funny after a moment; damn that stuff was strong, but just as he was getting up Fuji stopped him.

"Momo, We haven't bonded, we aren't allowed…to do anything sexual besides kissing until after the bond you know this." Fuji said, and Momo sighed knowing this too well. He an Ann still hasn't completed the bond because she was still debating the turning, which came with it.

Ryoma smiled, "So? Doesn't mean we have to act on it. How Long Momo-sempai?" He asked, shutting Fuji's rejection up with a finger pressed to his lips. Momo Smirked at Fuji who simply glared, knowing he wasn't going to like this. Well he was going to like it; he just wasn't going to like the not touching Ryoma part.

"Ten minutes, Inui, you got the stop watch?" Momo asked, Inui nodded and set the timer.

"Hai…. Go!" Inui said, and Ryoma had already tied Fuji's hands with some cloth used as a drink coaster. Ryoma began the lap dance, while Fuji enjoyed it but was frustrated with his hands being tied, while heat was building up down south thanks to the sexy moves Ryoma made. Just about everyone was blushing beet red when Ryoma finished, he simply smirked and sat back down, untying Fuji.

"Don't look at me, It's was a dare from Momo." He said snuggling into Fuji's side like he always did. He'd started doing it a few weeks ago and it soon became a habit.

"Damn, Nya. Where did O'chibi-chan learn to move like that?" Eiji muttered surprised that his O'chibi could move so seductively and sexy, as well as erotic. Who would have thought? Now he felt sorry for Fuji, cause it was happening to him and he wasn't even allowed to do anything.

"Who would have thought…?" Momo said.

"Ii data…" Inui murmured writing something down in a small notebook.

"Brat..." Atobe muttered, although his face was just as red as everyone else's, well besides Ryoma's.

"Okay… enough gawking…"Fuji stated and everyone straightened their blushing face. Fuji was hiding his blush well, as well as the hardon in his pants, But grinned when he saw it.

"Alright then, I pick Eiji, Truth or dare?" Ryoma asked the redhead, who was already swallowing some beer from his and Oishi's bottle.

"If O'chibi did a dare, so can I! I choose Dare."He exclaimed, the alcohol intake doing nothing for his hyper activity. Ryoma smirked.

"I dare you run around the house 15 times in only your underwear, then run down the street and back. No immortal speed. "He stated, leaving the red head baffled, and blushing bright red a shade or two darker than his hair color. Also Oishi was blushing at the thought of it, and coughed slightly.

The redhead walked over to the door, and undressed himself to leave only his boxers on, which had 'Bite Me sweetie' Written on them. God that is embarrassing. Eiji breathed in before opening the door to the wintry air that mind you was freezing to any human. Eiji walked out, followed by Inui and began running around the house, Inui keeping count.

Eiji soon finished his laps and came in, shivering slightly. After dressing himself he snuggled up close to Oishi to warm himself. Even if he was an Immortal/Vampire, he could only take so much of a freezing temperature.

Soon everyone was drunk or smashed. Momo and Kaidoh being smashed, having ranks the most liquor to get the taste of each other's mouth off their own. Yes, Fuji had Dared Momo to kiss Kaidoh in pay back for daring Ryoma on the lap dance. Tezuka was soon afterwards dared to Kiss Ryoma by Inui who was scribbling more data in his book. Tezuka had refused and took the truth, having to spill one of his more secret thoughts about Atobe who was blushing the entire time. As well as having to take a sip of Inui Juice, which he held down greatly, only... it looked like he was in much pain. Tezuka thought it better than the wrath of Fuji.

Soon, everyone began to leave, the dominate mates carrying the more submissive ones who were sound to sleep in their arms, home. Momo walking home by himself, since his mate wasn't there, as his mate was female, even if he was bisexual.

* * *

Fuji soon picked the half coherent boy up into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom, to wash him. They both smelled of Alcohol, but this was Ryoma's first time drinking, and Fuji was surprised he hadn't pasted out yet. Ryoma moaned something that sounded like 'no… more... put me down…' that trailed off into mumbles.

Fuji entered the rather large bathroom, and set the boy down, before starting the water, bringing it to a warm temp. He stripped himself and Ryoma bare, and brought Ryoma into the larger tub with him. Ryoma started to wake, but was still drunk. It would wear off soon, but Fuji couldn't do much but wait. So Fuji washed Ryoma Clean, and dried him off, as he mumbled and moaned at the touch of the older man. Fuji couldn't help but smirk and tease the boy who whined when he released the touch.

"Now, now," Fuji whispered into the golden eyed boy's ear, kissing the nape of his neck softly as he wrapped the boy in a towel. Ryoma moaned at the touch of lips on his more sensitive spot. Fuji found that one out the first week they were together. He moaned again, at the hot touch of their skin pressed together, his back against Fuji's chest.

Soon he found himself lying across their bed, Fuji atop of him, kissing him lightly on the neck and chest, purposefully neglecting his nipples. His breath hitched when Fuji found his way to his stomach, circling his bellybutton with his tongue.

"Aa… Ah…" The boy moaned, when he felt Fuji's hand pinch his erect nipple while Fuji licked and bit the other one lightly as he sucked it. Once Fuji was satisfied with the mewling sounds Ryoma was making his moved his hand down southward, to gentle pump Ryoma's cock, before he took it into his own mouth, licking and suck it.

"Aa... Fu-..Ahh" Ryoma moaned at the touch, fire coiling in his stomach as he became harder. Fuji smiled around Ryoma's cock and licked the tip, swirling his tongue at the top, licking the precum that began to drip. He gave one last lick before bringing his mouth to Ryoma's. Their tongue wrestled with each other's, fighting for dominance, but Fuji clearly won that round. Fuji pulled away, breathing in heavily as Ryoma was. He kissed him lightly on the neck, Ryoma's breath hitch.

"Ready…?" He asked referring to the exchange of blood, for the bound. Ryoma moaned 'hai' as he nodded with it, Fuji smiled against his skin. He brought Ryoma up to sit in his lap, both of Ryoma's leg on either side of him. The boy clung to him, breathing on Fuji's neck lightly which wasn't helping Fuji's control at the moment. Fuji took in a deep breath before bringing his fangs out and bit into Ryoma's neck quickly as to bring him little pain as possible. They both moaned at the pleasure of it.

"Ah!" He cried out, his fangs brought out as well. He could feel his blood being drawn into Fuji and somehow that made it much more erotic than it should be. Fuji pulled away after a moment and licked the wound healing it.

"Go ahead, don't be afraid." He said, referring to Ryoma shaking lightly at restraining himself form biting out of habit. Ryoma nodded and slowly brought his lips to Fuji's neck, his eyes going cat like when he bit into the vein beneath the flesh of the older boy's neck. They both moaned, Ryoma drinking the blood offered to him in laps against Fuji's skin. He wasn't as professional at it as full vampires were, him not really needing blood to survive. But apparently Fuji didn't mind as he moaned at the continuous laps at his wounded neck.

Ryoma continued to lick and before he realized it he moved farther down, to lick Fuji's chest, after healing the wound at his neck. Now at that was needed to complete the bound was for them to physically bond. Ryoma was pushed back down onto his back. Fuji's stretching the boy's hole with a scissoring movement, as the boy cried and moaned out in pleasure at the action that only promised more to come.

Fuji slowly entered the boy, allowing him to adjust before moving any. Both moaned at the filling sensation the felt when coming together.

"Ready?" Fuji asked, being cautious again, Ryoma nodded his eyes closed. Fuji wasn't having that, he kissed him lightly near his eye and smiled. "I want to see you watching…" He smiled and the boy blushed, his flushed face becoming redder than before.

Fuji slowly began to thrust in and out of the moaning boy that clung to his body. Fuji began to pump Ryoma's erection slowly in time with his thrusts. Fuji soon finding Ryoma's prostate and hit there once again, hearing the boy cry out his name.

"Syusuke! Ahh!" Ryoma cried out, when he felt blinding pleasure hit him. Not long after of the continuous movements and pleasure build ups, and Fuji continuously hitting Ryoma's prostate both came, Fuji into Ryoma and Ryoma onto Fuji's hand, which he licked clean. Ryoma blushed, and tasted his own cum when Fuji kissed him passionately again as he pulled himself from Ryoma. Both collapsing and lying tiredly in each other's arms, Ryoma snuggling into Fuji's embrace, who was content on keeping him there.

"Love you Ryoma."Fuji whispered into the boy's ear, as he drifted to sleep. Ryoma smiled, and whispered back.

"I love you too Syusuke." Fuji smiled and kissed him lightly on the shoulder before they both drifted off into unconsciousness where they'd be met by sweet dreams.

_**

* * *

-End of Chapter Six of Blood Bound-**_

_-Grins- I couldn't leave you hanging and after two weeks of no updates I decided to treat you to two updates this week. Okay so it was a sucky sex scene. My brother kept bothering me so I had to finish it up quickly. So yeah, oh well. I did my best for being rushed. I'm normally more detailed then that…. So I'll be writing another one, and it will be better. Plus it will be involving some sort of desert._

_Okay, there should be one or two more chapters after this. So I'll be updating next week for sure. Hopefully I'll be able to update Wednesday._

_(P.S. I edited some of this chapter, so it wouldn't look so Rushed. Excuse any speeling errors. I can only review and go over it so many times..)  
_


End file.
